Where it all Began
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Sophie Winchester, the middle sister. She's always been the one to keep the two brothers together, she was their rock and they were hers. But after so many take downs in her emotional state, how much longer can she last when one event could destroy her? DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Supernatural: Prologue**

**# 22 Years Ago #**

Mary Winchester was wearing a nightgown while holding her 2 year old daughter Sophie in her arms. In the crib before her was her youngest son Sam. He turned 6 months today and she was putting him to bed.

Mary turned to see her oldest son Dean enter the bedroom. She smiled softy at him, "Come on, come say goodnight to your little brother and then we'll put your sister to bed."

Dean smiled at the baby in the crib, "Night, Sam."

Mary brushed Sam's cheek and smiled, "Goodnight Sam." She kissed his forehead.

Suddenly a man comes into the room and smiled at the scene. He turned to Dean, "Hey, Dean." John said to his son. Dean beams as John picks him up, "Daddy!"

"Ga-Ga!" Sophie exclaims with a smile, jumping up and down in Mary's arms.

John turns to his daughter. "Hey, Sophie." He kissed her forehead then turned to Dean. "So, you think either Sophie or Sammy are ready to toss around a football."

"No, daddy." Dean shakes his head.

John laughs and ruffles his son's head, "Sophie will be able to soon though."

Mary walked just pass John and turns to him. "You got him?" She asks, shifting Sophie slightly on her hip. She was going to put her little girl to bed.

John nods, "I got him." He told his wife before kissing Sophie's head again and saying goodnight. John brings Dean closer to him as he says goodnight to his youngest son.

John flicks off the lights of Sam's bedroom before leaving to put his oldest son to bed.

Later on that night Mary had died while Sam was saved by John.

**# 4 Years Ago # Winchester Residence #**

At 20 years old Sophie was rushing to pack her bag in her room. She was leaving to college with her boyfriend Mike Milton. She hadn't told anyone yet but she wanted to get out and have a normal life. But if she kept on with the hunting business, she would never get what she wanted. She loved Mike with all her heart and she knew he loved her like that too.

Sophie always kept her life to herself since she knew her father would never approve.

John walked into Sophie's bedroom and looked around in confusion. He saw different bags packed on the bed and her room nearly empty. "Sophie?" He asked in confusion. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Sophie put down her folded blanket and took a deep breath, turning around to her father. "I'm leaving," She paused. "I'm going to college dad." She told him.

A look came across John's face as he shook his head. "No, you can't leave."

Sophie shook her head and grabbed the last of her bags and boxes, walking out of her room she placed all her belongings into her trunk and shut it, before turning to her father. "Dad, I just want a normal life. A safe life, and college is the best thing for me. Can't you just be happy that I got into a great college, that I'm actually doing something great with my life?"

"This isn't the best thing, Sophie!" John roared, "You're supposed to stay with family! Go out on hunts and destroy creatures before they get someone else."

Sophie shook her head. "Dad, that's your life. Not mine." Sam and Dean were now standing by the front door watching the scene.

Johns face went blank. "Fine." Sophie looked at him in confusion, thinking 'why is he giving up so fast?' "Then never come back." He declared. Sophie's, Dean's and Sam's jaws drop. "If you leave to live this perfect life. Then never come back."

Sophie took a moment to compose herself them spoke emotionlessly. "Fine. Then you'll lose a daughter," She grabbed her shoulder bag from the ground before getting into her car with it. Looking out the driver's window one last time, she drove off.

**# Just Over 1 Year Ago #**

Mike Milton and his girlfriend Sophie Winchester the love of his life were hiking up a mountain, he had found out about it from a friend of his at school and it was beautiful, having gone there a few days before. He had a surprise for her but apparently she had a surprise for him too. They had been together for nearly 8 years and he loved every second of it.

Sophie and Mike finally made it up the mountain and they were engorged in the sight of seeing the sun set from the distance. Sophie beamed and turned to him, giving him a kiss. "It's amazing. Beautiful."

"It is." He was still gazed on her form, Sophie must have seen because she let out a chuckle before turning to him.

"So, which surprise should we do first?" She quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him with the smile he loved.

"I will." He declared, and suddenly he got down on one knee and Sophie's jaw dropped, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He looked at her lovingly, "Sophie Ann Winchester. Will you do me the absolute honour of being my wife."

Sophie nodded her head frantically, with slight tears falling down her face. "Yes." She told him, "It's always, Yes." She kissed him with so much passion. He complied.

As soon as they parted both of them were out of breath, before he talked again. "So, what was your surprise?" The both of them were now sitting on the grass, Sophie sitting in his lap, leaning into him.

"It'll be a shock." Sophie smirks, looking up at him playfully.

Mike rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm sure I can handle it." He told her.

Sophie raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat. "Okay," She nodded her head before turning to him. "I'm pregnant."

Sophie smiled when Mike's eyes roll to the back of his face and he fainted. She shook her head and chuckled. "Told you it was a shock."

**# 6 Months Ago #**

Sophie was lying in bed with her head against her soon-to-be-husband's chest. She hadn't heard from her family in about 3-4 years, occasionally she's hear from Sam since he had gone to a college not far from her but like her he wanted a normal life too.

Sophie was exactly 9 months pregnant and she felt like an elephant these days. But Mike loved the fact that she was pregnant and that they were soon to be married. It really was the perfect life.

Suddenly Sophie was jolted awake by a large pain in her stomach, she groaned slightly as she felt it as a Braxton hick's contraction. When it was done she snuggled back into her fiancé's chest.

A moment later it happened again, but more painful. She groaned as she sat up and trying to breathe through it, but out of no-where she felt a large wetness beneath her. She gaped at the large wet patch, already knowing what was happening.

Sophie started shaking Mike. "Mike!" She yelled. He jolted awake with a groan. "What is it?" He asked, groggily.

Sophie was breathing heavily. "The baby's coming. My water just broke." She told him, and suddenly he was up standing within a second.

Mike nodded frantically. "Right, we need to get to the hospital." He grabbed his pants and top, throwing them on.

Sophie was still trying to breathe through her contraction. "Right, you get the stuff into the car, I'll put something clean on."

"Ok." Mike got everything together as Sophie put on one of her nightdresses and robe. They got into the car together and drove down the road.

-xxx-

17 hours later Sophie was finally pushing. Mike was holding her from behind while Sophie was doing all the work. He was breathing comforting words into her ear.

With one last scream from Sophie, a baby gurgle came out and Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, now being through with the birth.

Mike and Sophie smiled as they saw their little girl in Sophie's arm a couple of hours later. They decided to call her Mary-Anne Winchester, in honour of Sophie's mother. But they decided to change her last name to Milton when they get married.


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural at all, just my original characters.**

**Clothing is posted on Profile! For every episode!**

**Supernatural: The Pilot**

**# Present Day #**

Sophie walked into the living room and saw Mike tying up his tie. Sophie smiled as she went over and did it for him. "So, it Halloween. Did you want to take Mary-Anne out? Cause we could always stay home." She suggested.

Mike shook his head with a smile, watching his love do his tie for him. "We should just stay in. Keep Mary-Anne away from the monsters we're trying to keep her away from."

Sophie chuckles. "One day she will find out what I used to be you know." She reminded him. Sophie had told him that she hunted monsters throughout her childhood and before college. He just needed to know, but from what he told her, he had a couple of hunters in the family too, so he already knew about the unknowns.

Mike shrugged when Sophie had finished his tie. "Maybe, but not for a long time."

Sophie nodded and kissed him. "I'll be back by 5. I have to take Mary-Anne to daycare with me again today, then I have to get some groceries." He nodded and kissed her back. "Ok, I'll see you tonight then."

"Maybe I'll have a sexy nurse costume tonight." She teased and chuckled when his face flushed slightly. "Ok, go on. To work you go." With that he left.

Sophie walked into Mary-Anne's bedroom and smiles when she sees her little girl tying to touch her toes in her crib. "Hey, sweetie," Sophie cooed, moving to pick up the baby.

The baby gurgled happily as her mother picked her up. "It's time for mummy and you to go to the daycare." Sophie dressed herself and Mary-Anne before getting into her car, driving to the daycare. (PROFILE_CLOTHING)

For the whole day Sophie and Mary-Anne were at the daycare. Sophie had become a certified child-carer because of the fact that she had always loved kids. She shouldn't really take Mary-Anne with her since she was only just about 6 months but Mike's cousin couldn't take her today because of the fact she was sick, and she didn't want the baby to catch a cold. Mike's cousin Angela Montenegro was also packing up her house at the moment, because she was moving away to the United States to help her friend Temperance Brennan. The Forensic Anthropologist.

-xxx-

Later that night Mary-Anne was in her crib sleeping and Sophie and Mike were in their bed cuddled next to each other. (PROFILE _ CLOTHING)

Sophie was jolted awake by a noise, a sound of a small crash in the living room. She looked over to the side of her and saw that Mike was still asleep, it was only thanks to her father's training that she heard and recognised it.

Slowly getting up she grabbed a baseball bat from beside her bed and walking soundlessly through the bedroom door. Everywhere was dark and she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary until she saw a figure going through her fridge.

She frowned at the familiar figure and flicked the kitchen lights on. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the familiar face of her older brother Dean, the one she hadn't seen in about 4 years. "Dean?" She asked, confused at the sight of him.

Dean turned and did a cocky smile. "Hello, Soph." He leaned against the table.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, as she placed the bat on the kitchen counter.

"Don't forget me!" A voice called from the doorway. Sophie's eyes widen at the tall 22 year old. "Sam?" She looked shocked. But mostly because both her brother were in her kitchen, late at night.

Sam nodded. "Hey, Sophie," With a smile.

Sophie shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "Why are you two here?" She asked her two brothers, "Last thing I heard was you, Dean" Pointing to her older brother, "We're hunting with dad and Sam was in college with a girlfriend."

Sam nodded. "Dean needs our help. He came to me in the middle of the night, basically the same as we're doing to you."

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but a voice behind her shook her thoughts. "Soph?" It was Mike. Both Sam and Dean looked shocked by the noise. Sam knew that Sophie was in a relationship though so it wasn't as much of a shock as it was for Dean.

Sophie smiled. "I'm in here!" She called.

Dean and Sam watched as a man, slightly taller that Sophie come in. He had brown hair much like Sophie's and hazel eyes. He's a medium build body and he looked very healthy, from what the brothers could describe. The man smiled at her before seeing the two men in their kitchen. "Who are they?" He asked her, confused.

Sophie looked back at the two brother before returning to Mike. "Um, Mike these are my two brothers. Sam's the taller boy and Deans the older one."

Mike's eyes widen as he looked at them. "Oh, that must have been a surprise."

Sophie nodded, pursing her lips. "Very."

Dean looked at the guy, raising an eyebrow. "So, who's the guy?"

Sophie moved to hold Mike's hand. "This is Mike Milton. My fiancé." She smiled.

Sam and Dean looked completely shocked. Mike put an arm around Sophie, pulling her close to him. "Fiancé?" Sam asked, looking between them. He had actually considered asking Jessica to marry him too, but hearing his sister was getting married and he didn't even know was quite a shock.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah," Everything just went silent before a baby cry echoed down the apartment hallway. She grimaced and turned to Mike. "Can you do that?" She asked, gesturing the bedroom down the hall.

"Sure." Mike kissed her and walked to Mary-Anne's room. Leaving the silent Winchesters.

"So? You babysitting or something?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Sophie's face, then looked down at her abdomen slightly seeing it slightly enlarged but only by a couple of inches. "The baby? It's yours isn't it?"

Sophie crossed her arms, looking a bit uncomfortable under her brother's gaze. Dean snorted. "Yeah right Sam. Probably just some friend's kid or something."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "She is mine Dean." Dean looked at her, but then suddenly Mike came in holding a nearly 6 month old girl. Sophie smiled as Mike handed Mary-Anne to her.

Sam shook his head, away from the shock of just finding out that his sister had been pregnant. "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

Sophie smiled at her younger brother. "Her name is Mary-Anne. We chose Mary because of our mother and Anne because it's my middle name. She a little under six months." She paused. "Want to hold her?" She asked Sam.

Sam nodded. Sophie walked over to him and handed the little girl over. Sam looked closely at Mary-Anne and could see she definitely looked like her mother but seemed to have her father's hair.

Dean looked at the little girl, she reminded him of Sam when he was a baby. He shook his head, wondering why she had kept something like this from him and dad, even Sam by the looks of it.

Sophie looked at the two brothers with a hard stare. "Ok, now why are you two here. If it were a family reunion you'd have come in the morning, not at 3am in the morning." Glancing at the clock mounted on the wall and crossing her arms.

Sam handed Mary-Anne back to Mike as put his hands in his pockets. "Um, we need to talk to you alone." Glancing at Mike.

Sophie shook her head, "No, Mike hears this too."

"It's private family business." Dean retorted.

Sophie sent him a hard look. "Mike is family. Either say it now or leave."

Sam looked at Dean before turning to Sophie. "It's about dad, he didn't come back from a hunt. That's why Dean's come to get the both of us. He needs our help."

"What was your dad hunting?" Mike asked curiously.

Sam looked stuttered slightly, "Um, you know the usual. Bear, some dear, you know."

Sophie shook her head. "He knows Sam." She said bluntly, ignoring the look she was getting form Dean. "He has hunters in his family too, did a couple of jobs himself a few years back."

"Oh." Dean exclaimed, feeling better that Sophie didn't tell the Winchester secret to just anybody. "Well, we need your help to find dad."

Sophie shook her head, she was about to say something but Mike turned to her to speak. "You should go."

Sophie looked at him shocked. "What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Mike adjusted his hold on Mary-Anne before speaking again. "It's you father Sophie. Me and Mary-Anne will be fine and it'll only be a couple of days. You need some brother, sister bonding too."

Sophie groaned and scratched her head slightly. "Fine." She shook her head before turning to her brothers. "Wait outside, I'll be out in 10 minutes." She told them. The both of them nodded and left.

Mike, Sophie and Mary-Anne were in the master bedroom. Sophie had brought out her gym bag and started packing the essentials and weapons. "Are you sure you want me to go?" Sophie asked.

Mike smiled and rolled his eyes at what Sophie was trying to do. She was nervous about the road trip with her brothers to find her dad. "Yes, me and Mary-Anne will be fine. You need a chance to get to know your brothers again and possible fix your relationship with your father."

Sophie couldn't help but have a bad feeling about leaving. "Maybe, I just have a bad feeling about something." She shrugged, "It's probably nothing." She concluded.

Sophie had everything packed and got into her hunting clothes (PROFILE_CLOTHING), with one last goodbye to Mike and Mary-Anne, Sophie walked outside and saw her two brothers leaning against Dean's Impala.

Both the brothers saw her coming and watching as she walked down to them and throwing her bag into the backseat. She turned to them. "So, what do you have so far?" She asked. "And, what was he hunting?"

Dean brought both her and Sam to his trunk. He opened it and the under layer to reveal a lot of weapons. He used one of the guns to keep the under-hood up while they rummaged through it. Dean rubbed his hands together while Sam and Sophie stood either side of him. "All right. Let see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean wondered out loud. Looking around for the object he was looking for.

Sam turned to Dean. "So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" He asked, usually Dean and their father would go together on hunts.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Sophie smirked. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip. By yourself?"

Dean looked at his two younger siblings with a 'duh' face. "I'm 26 years old, dude and dude-et." He looked through some papers he had stored in a folder. He finally found it. "Ahh-ha. Got it. Here we go." He picked out the papers he needed. He looked over them, while Sophie and Sam were glancing at him as he spoke. "So, dad was checking out this Two-Lane Blacktop outside of Jericho, California." He gave a missing person sheet to Sophie, which Sam came over to look at. Sophie looked at the poster as Dean spoke. "This guy's car was found about a month ago. The guy vanished, MIA."

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Sophie suggested, looking up.

Dean had a slightly smile and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, well. Here's another." This time he handed the sheet to Sam, who took it. Sophie looked over his shoulder like he did to her earlier. "This guy vanished in April." He started listing the other people while placing the sheets on his car, as he went through them. "Another in December 04, 03, 98, 92. There's at least 10 of them over the past 20 years. They're all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He paused as he started to put everything away. "It started happening more and more. So, dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago." He admitted. Dean shook his head, "I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He saw the questioning looks on Sam and Sophie's face so he picked up a tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Dean pressed play on the recorder and their father's voice came through, _"Dean. Something is starting to happen. It's serious. I need to try and find out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

Sam looked up at Dean and Sophie, "You know there's E.V.P on that?"

Dean nodded and grinned in approval. "Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Dean help up the recorder again. "All right, I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave, took out the hiss and this is what I got."

Dean played the voice sequence again and the three Winchester's heard a woman speaking, _"I can never go home."_

Sophie looked at the recorder confused. "I can never go home." She repeated the woman's statement, trying o figure out why she had said that.

Dean nodded and he packed everything back in his truck, and shutting it. Sam and Sophie moved out of his way as he did so. Dean leaned against the car and turned to his brother and sister. "In almost 4 years, I've never bothered you Sophie and you for 2 years Sam, I've never asked a thing."

Sophie sighed. "You already got me Dean." Dean nodded at her, before turning to his little brother.

Sam looked a little conflicted. "All right. I'll go. You have me and Sophie to help fins him. But I have to be back first thing Monday." He told his brother.

Sophie frowned. "I need to be back by then too, but only because of Mary-Anne and Mike. Why do you need to be back by Monday?" Sophie directed her question to Sam.

Sam smiled at her. "I have a law interview."

"That's amazing." Sophie beamed at her younger brother.

"Skip it." Dean suggests. Sophie rolls her eyes at her older brother.

Sam turned to Dean with a hard look, he was happy that at least Sophie supported him even though they haven't really talked in over a year. There seems to be a lot about each other that they've missed. "It's a law school interview, Dean. It's my whole future on a plate."

"Law School?" Dean questioned, looking a bit skeptical.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Sam asked. Dean took a second before nodding. Everyone got in the car and went back to Sam's since he needed to pack a bag for his to travel with.

The next day Sophie, Dean and Sam had stopped outside a gas station to grab some gas. Dean went into the gas station while Sam stayed in the car looking through all the music tapes. Sophie was off to the side making a couple of phone calls to the daycare about her absence and Mike.

Sophie walked back as soon as Dean came out of the station holding some snacks. Dean looked between the two siblings, "So, who wants breakfast?" He asked them.

Sophie grimaced at the chips and soda, "No, thanks." She declined. She placed her cell phone back into her hunting jacket and got into the middle of the backseat.

Sam shook his head too. "No, thanks." Sophie could tell he had the same thoughts as her when it came to the content of the breakfast. He continued to rummage through the tapes. He sighed before glancing up, "So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit-card scams?" He asked.

Dean shrugged as he took out the pump from his card and placed it back on the hook, "Yeah, well. Hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sophie chuckled. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time. My last one was Abby Hangover." She looked thought fall, "I have no idea if it would still work though."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe it does. It's about 5 years ago, so you're probably better off getting a new one." He got into the front seat and turned to Sam and Sophie to answer Sophie's question. "And the names were Burt Aframian and his son Hector." He placed his treats into the middle of the seats as he closed the driver door. "Scored two cards out of the deal."

Sam shook his head with a smile. "Sounds about right." Knowing exactly how Dean was when it came to the hunting business. Sophie just looked amused, internally she really did miss going out on hunts but mainly it was spending time with her brothers. She was always closer to Sammy though because they basically wanted the same thing, a safe life. Sam looked back down at the cassettes, "I swear, man. You've got to update you cassette-tape collection." He turned to Dean.

Dean frowned, not understanding "Why?"

Sam looked at his brother with a 'duh' face. "Well, for one. They're cassette tapes. And two." He picked one of the cassettes out and showed his brother, "Black Sabbath?" Then another, "Motorhead?" Then another, "Metallica?" Dean snatched it out of his hand, "It's the greatest hit of mullet rock."

Dean took the cassette out of its casing, "Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music and shot gun shut his cake hole." He said bluntly.

Sophie smirked, looking at Dean. "And what about me, the back-seat driver. Who can easily kicks her brother's ass?"

Dean looked back at Sophie with a grin. "And the back-seat diver can take after her little brother in shutting her cake hole to."

Sam smiled at the moment before turning to Dean. "You know, 'Sammy' is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

Sophie scoffed. "I can call you Sammy."

Dean pumps up the rock music, very loudly. "Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Sophie shook her head as they drove out of the gas station and onto the road.

Sophie, Sam and Dean just drove past the 'Jericho' town sigh as Sam hung up his phone and turned to his siblings. "So, there's no one matching dad's description at the hospital or the morgue."

Sophie nodded. "That's something." She commented. They just turned a slight corner when they saw some police cars beside an abandoned bridge. She frowned and pointed to the disturbance, "There, look at that." She told her brothers. Both of them followed her direction.

Dean nodded. "Let's check it out." He parked to the side of the road and stopped. All three of them glanced at the scene next to them before Dean opened up the compartment in front of Sam to get out a small box. He took out three small badge-like booklets before getting out of the car.

Sam and Sophie looked at each other. Probably thinking the same thing, about how stupid their brother could be. They got out of the car and followed the brother to the scene.

The three siblings walked up to the cop car where a couple were talking about the case. They overheard about the victim being close to an 'Amy', who was his girlfriend.

Dean walked by then, glancing around at the scene. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" He asked. Sophie and Sam followed him, playing along since the three of them were supposed to be federal marshals.

The colored skin policeman looked up, "And who are you?" He questioned, looking at the three of them suspiciously.

Dean showed his badge slightly in front of the man, before putting it away. "Federal Marshals."

The policeman looked at the three of them sceptically, especially Sam. "You three look a little young to be marshals, aren't you?"

Dean chuckled. "Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." He commented before walking past him, and turning to look at him again. Sophie rolled her eyes at her big brothers actions.

"But, you did have another one like this, correct?" Sophie spoke. Her hands were in her pockets as she looked at the man.

The man nodded at her and gestured down the road. "Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

Sam butted in, "So, this victim. You knew him?"

The man pursed his lips and nodded. "A town like this, everybody knows everyone."

Dean spoke up loudly, as he was walking round the victim's car. "Any connections between the victims?" He asked. "Besides the fact that they're all men."

"No, not so far as we can tell." He told the three siblings.

"So, what's the theory?" Sophie asked, while walking over to her younger brother to also get a glimpse of the victim's car.

The man shrugged. "Honestly, we don't know." He shook his head, "A serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean grinned, Sophie felt like a rude comment was coming. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." He said without a care.

Sam kicked Dean in the shin, who grunted in pain slightly at the force. Sophie had to hold in her chuckle at the look on the policeman's face.

"Thank you for your time." Sam told the man. Nodding to the others. "Gentleman." Sam, Dean and Sophie started walking away slowly. But they could sense the man still staring at them. Dean walked up to Sam and hit him over the head.

Sophie shook her head, finally letting out a chuckle. "Stop it, knuckleheads."

Sam ignored her and turned to Dean, "What was that for?" He asked, his head actually hurt now.

"Why step on my foot?" Dean complained.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam countered.

Sophie stopped them and she turned to Sam, "Come on Sam. They don't really know what's going on." She told him, before turning to Dean. "And Dean, insulting police really. If they find out we're impersonating Marshall's we'll be in some deep shit."

"Right now were alone in this." Dean told his two siblings. "If we're going to find Dad, we gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Suddenly he looked behind Sophie. Sam and Sophie saw what he was looking at. There stood three men, two of them in black and white clothing while the other looked like a police chief. If Sophie wasn't mistaken she would have said the men in black and white were real FBI.

"Can I help you three?" The short fat, police chief asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No, Sir. We were just leaving." Gesturing her brothers.

Dean turned to the two men in black and white and nodded to them as they walked past. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He walked past the chief with Sophie and Sam following behind.

Sophie, Dean and Sam walked down one of the town's street. They were looking for the victim's girlfriend, Amy. Dean looked ahead to a girl putting up missing poster signs, he pointed it out. "I bet that's her.

Sophie nodded, while Sam said. "Yeah."

The three of them walked up to the girl as she was putting up a poster, "You must be Amy?" Dean asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

Dean nodded. "Troy told us about you." He commented, "We're his uncles and aunt. I'm Dean." He gestured to beside him, "And these two are Sammy and Sophie."

Amy looked at the three of them, unsure of what to think. "He never mentioned you to me." She told them. She started walking off.

"Yeah, well. That's Troy I guess." Sophie told her, playing along with Dean. "We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too." Sam butted in. "And, we're kind of asking around."

Suddenly a young girl about Amy's age come up to them and turns to Amy. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

Sophie looked between the two girls. "So, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

They three siblings, along with Amy and her friend were sitting around a diner booth. Amy started to explain about the night Troy disappeared, "I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back. And, he never did."

"He didn't say anything?" Sam pried. "Anything strange? Out of the ordinary?"

Amy shook her head after thinking for a moment. "No. Nothing that I can remember." She told him.

Sophie looked at the necklace Amy was wearing. "I like you necklace." She commented to Amy.

Amy smiled slightly as she held it in her fingers. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

Sam chuckled but couldn't help but say, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil." He nodded. "Really powerful/ I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

Dean patted Sam on the back before saying, "Okay. Thank you, unsolved mysteries." He leaned forward and looked at the two girl in front of him. Sophie was just observing at this point. "Here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard of anything…"

Amy and the other girl seemed to glance at each other, looking like they were having a silent conversation.

Sophie noticed. "What is it?" She asked, looking between the two girls.

The girl next to Amy shrugged. "Well, it's just – I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Dean, Sam and Sophie all say at the same time. The three of them glance at each other slightly at the fact they said the exact same thing at the same time. But paid attention to the girl again.

The girl leaned forward in over the table slightly. "It's just a local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out of Centennial, like, decades ago. While, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever."

Sam, Sophie and Dean glanced at each other thinking the same thing. Maybe this thing isn't such a legend after all?

The three Winchesters were looking through the computers, trying to find anything about this murder the girl talked about, that could be the spirit that's haunting this highway. Dean was sitting in front of a computer typing in keywords into the search box. But nothing came up each time.

"Let me try." Sam told Dean. Being stubborn he stayed where he was so Sam just pushed him out of the way and started typing in keywords like Dean was. Sophie was leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, still looking at the screen. "Yeah."

Suddenly the thought came to Sophie's head. "Wait," Both brother's looked at her. "What if it wasn't murder? It could have been a suicide?"

Sam nodded, agreeing with his older sister's thought. He typed in 'Female suicide Centennial Highway'. One result came up and Sophie smiled at her success, before starting to read the article along with her brothers.

Sam looked at the article closer before reading out what it said. "This was 1981 'Constance Welch, 24 years old jumps off Sylvania Bridge. Drowns in the river."

"Why did she do it?" Sophie asked, confused.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He looked a little saddened.

Dean saw the look, including Sophie. "What?" He asked.

Sam glanced at his sister slightly, knowing this would probably affect her. "Before they found her, she calls 911. Her two kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing."

"They both died." Sophie gulped. She wouldn't know what would happen if she lost Mary-Anne, she'd probably lose it.

Sam nodded before continuing, reading a statement from Constance's husband. "'Our babies were gone, and Constance couldn't bare it' It was said by her husband, Joseph Welch."

Dean looked at the surrounds of the picture shown on the article. "Does that bridge look familiar to you?" He asked Sam and Sophie. They all had, it was the bridge where the latest victim had disappeared from.

Later that night Sam, Sophie and Dean were walking down the abandoned bridge, looking over the side into the rushing water below. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean commented, much to Sophie's dismay.

Sam turned to his brother and sister. "So, you think dad would have come here?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, not really know the answer. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." He started walking down the bridge again with Sophie and Sam following.

"Ok, so now what?" Sophie asked, between her brothers but mostly to Dean.

"We keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam shook his head. "Dean. I told you. I've got to be back by –"

Dean finished his sentence, "By Monday." He nodded his head with a sarcastic grin. "Right, the interview."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Right, I forgot." Dean told him, he looked at his little brother seriously. "You're really serious about this? Aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? Have you even told her about what you've done? What you are?"

Sam shook his head, "No, and she's never going to know."

Dean nodded his head, "We'll that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But you're going to have to face up to what you really are."

Sophie shook her head, she could tell that her older brother was probably lonely and missing them. But they have lives. "Dean, we have a life. Sam has his dream job and girlfriend. I have a fiancé and daughter. We can't just back out of those things, we don't want to. This is just a one-time thing to find dad and make sure he's safe."

Dean turned to her, "Yeah, and what's up with you. You have a soon-to-be-husband and a daughter. Why didn't you call and tell us. Tell us the fact that we have a niece or a soon to be brother in law?"

"Really!" Sophie exclaimed, she was losing her patience now at the fact, Dean kept trying to get them both to stay. "How the hell was I supposed to tell you? You were always with dad, also the fact that you change your number every six months so I had no idea who to call or what identity you were using that week." She paused slightly. "Dad, doesn't care. He kicked me out four years ago remember. You were there. Both of you." Gesturing both him and Sam. "Also, you Sam. As for you, I tried contacting you a couple of times but always got a voice mail or something about being out with Jessica or doing school work. You never had the time to chat like before you started, so how was I supposed to say I was pregnant with your niece." She took a deep breath. "Maybe, after all this we can finally try and be a family again, you can meet Mike and Mary-Anne probably after we find dad. But right now this is what we need to focus on. Finding dad!" Sophie turned back to her younger brother, "Also, Sam. Bit of advice, tell Jessica about the hunting part of your life. She needs to know, it'll keep her safer when you're not around." Sophie let out a large breath as she finished her rant.

Sam and Dean looked between guilty and speechless. Sophie pursed her lips, "Now, let's stop this bickering and –" Suddenly she was cut off by the fact that she was seeing Constance standing on the edge of the bridge.

Sam and Dean looked confused at their sister, who seemed to stop talking in mid-sentence, till they saw what she was looking at behind them. It was Constance. The three of them just looked at the woman before she fell off. The three Winchester's looked shocked but recovered as they ran over to the spot. They looked over the edge to see nothing, just the rushing water.

Suddenly the three of them heard the engine of Dean's truck running and they all looked confused up at the Impala. The car had its lights on and it was facing them.

"What the-?" Dean started, not really knowing what to say.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean took out his car keys from his pocket and showed his younger siblings. All three of them were too busy looking at the car, as if waiting for it to do something. All of a sudden the car picked up speed, coming towards them. Sam, Dean and Sophie started backing away slowly before they started to run for their lives as they figured out that the car was trying to run them over. "Go! Go!" Dean yelled to Sophie and Sam.

Sam, Dean and Sophie ran over to one of the sides and jumped over the edge, just before the car could hit them.

Sophie grunted as she held onto one of the exposing poles beside the edge of the bridge. She was lucky to hang on to it just in time before she fell into the stream of water. Near her she could see Sam doing a similar thing.

Sam heaved himself up and looked around for his other siblings. "Sophie! Dean!" He yelled, trying to find some signs of them.

"Over here Sam!" He heard a feminine voice call for near him. A couple meters away he saw his sister hanging onto a pole with one arm.

"Sophie, you okay?" He asked, cautiously.

"I'm great!" She shouts sarcastically. "Just nearly getting run over by a haunted car and hanging onto a pole with one arm!" She groaned. "Hold on, let me get up first!" Just then, she swung herself slightly so she could reach her other arm onto the pole. Once both her hands were locked onto the pole, she used all her strength to lift herself up and pull herself up. As she pulls herself up and lands flat on her pack onto a flat pole, she breathe a sigh of relief. "Dam, I need to work out more." She commented, feeling the burning feeling in her muscles start to fade away.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, trying to find sight on his brother, now that he knows Sophie is okay.

Sophie saw a figure crawl out of the river below and she let out a laugh, knowing it was indeed Dean. "You okay there Dean?" She yelled to him, from above.

Dean rolled onto his back. "I'm super!" he yelled back to his younger siblings.

All three of them were now beside the car while Dean was checking on it to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Car all right?" Sam asked, as Dean closed the hood.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" He yelled into the night.

Sophie shrugged. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." She noted. "So, where's the trail go from here, genius?" She turned to a very stinky Dean. He did a dramatic shrug just before Sophie couldn't help but comment. "You smell like a toilet." She chuckled and Sam joined along with her while Dean sat there with a scowl.

The next morning they found themselves at a motel. Dean gave the man his credit card. "One room, please."

The old man took the card and glanced at the name on it, before frowning and looking back a Dean. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Sam started to look a little uncomfortable. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"That other guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." He told the three of them. Sam, Dean and Sophie looked at each other, knowing that it was indeed their dad who had bought out the room.

The three of them were just outside the motel room door where their dad stayed. Sophie grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and started to pick the lock.

Sophie went in as she successfully picked the lock and Sam followed her. Dean was dragged in by Sam before they locked the door.

Each of them looked around in slight shock when each of the Winchester's saw multiple pages hanging from the walls. The whole room was a mess. Dean turned on the side lamp and started to look around, as did Sam and Sophie. "I don't think he's been here in a couple of days." Dean told Sam and Sophie. Sophie was busy looking around at her father's notes on the wall with all the pages.

Sam noticed salt on the floor and picked up a pinch. "Salt. Cat's-eye shells." He observed, before looking up and Sophie and Dean. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam noticed Sophie looking around and all the walls, just like Dean. He went up to his brother. "What have you got here?" He asked.

Dean looked in front of him. "It's all the Centennial Highway Victims." He told his brother. Dean shook his head, "I don't get it, and they're different men. Different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" He paused, looking thoughtful. "What do these guys have in common?" Sam didn't know what to think either.

Sophie looked at all the different types of demons and supernatural on the wall until she got to a note saying 'Woman in White', she grinned knowing exactly what was happening. "Boys! Dad figured it out." Both Sam and Dean turned to her expectantly. She turned to them, "Dad found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." She tell her brothers.

Dean raised an eyebrow to the picture of the missing men, "Well, you sly dogs." He nodded and turned back to Sam and Sophie. "Okay, so if were dealing with her, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness, though." Sam mused, looking at the article still.

Dean came up to Sam and Sophie, "Dad would wanna make sure. He'd dig her up. Did it say where she was buried?" He asked.

Sophie glanced through the article and shook her head at them. "It doesn't say anything. We'd have to ask the husband if he's still alive where she was buried. Maybe that's where dad went next?"

Dean nodded, "Okay, you two try and find an address while I get cleaned up." He started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, guys." Sophie exclaimed, both her brothers turn to her. "I'm sorry about before, I should have tried harder to contact you both about everything that's happened to me." Speaking of what she said on the bridge the night before.

Dean waved her off, "No chick-flick moments."

Sophie chuckled, "All right, Assholes!" Looking between her brothers.

"Jerks!" Sam smiled, looking at his brother and sister.

Dean put up a face, "Bitches!" Each of them had a words to say about the others, they used to do that all the time but I got broken when Sophie and Sam left. Dean left to get cleaned up.

Sophie glanced at a photo of them when they were younger. It was with their dad sitting on the Impala Dean drives now.

Sam broke the silence. "So, tell me about your life before we showed up. Mostly about Mike and Mary-Anne though." Dean came in just as

Sophie glanced at him with secret smile. "Why? So you can be the over-protective younger brother? And older brother?" She asked. Turning to Dean as well.

Sam and Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

Sophie rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Okay, um. I met Mike when I was 15, he was 15 as well. Over time we got closer and closer. After 2 years we decided to try dating, obviously behind everyone's back because if dad found out I would have skewered. We decided to go to the same college and continue the relationship without hiding since dad kicked me out. Around that time we hunted together for a bit, I wanted to train him up a bit in case something were to happen. Over a year ago he proposed to me on a mountain where you could see the sun setting and that was the day I told him I was pregnant." She smiled at the memory. "Granted, he fainted for about 10 minutes but it was perfect." She chuckled. "Mary-Anne was born on May 1st and it was a 17 hour labour and delivery. But Mike was there through everything. I love him and no one can take that away from me." Sam and Dean looked at her as she spoke, she really did have a great life by the looks of it. But even if they don't show it, especially Dean since he's not one to show emotion, they were really glad she was having a great life away from hunting.

Dean nodded and went back in the bathroom.

A little while later Sam was checking up on his answer-machine. Sophie was listening to hers as well. There was only one and it was the day before. _"Hey, sweetheart." _Sophie smiled when she heard Mike's voice. _"We're doing fine, knowing you you'll probably have this voice at the back of your head saying something bad is going to happen while you're not here. But there hasn't been any issues. If there were I'd call. I hope you come home soon. Me and Mary-Anne miss you. I love you, stay safe Soph." _He hung up.

Sophie looked at the phone longingly. It was true there was always that voice in her subconscious thinking that. She really waking up to see her little girl and the love of her life beside her every morning. She just hopes that they'll find dad soon and get this over with so she can go back home to them.

Dean came in after get dressed and put on his jacket. "Hey, guys. I'm starving. I'm gunna grab a little something to eat at that diner. You two want anything?"

"Nah." Sam shook his head.

"Aframian's buying." Dean tried to persuade him. Sam just shook his head, still looking down at his phone

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and got up. "I could use something to eat actually, I'll come with." She put her hunting jacket back on, before following her older brother out of the door. They walked out into the road and stopped when they saw the police standing a few yards away talking to the Motel manager. The old man pointed at the two of them.

"Dam it." Sophie cursed. She turned to Dean in a frantic whisper. "Dean, call Sam. Tell him to get out of there." Dean did what she said.

Just then the policeman from the bridge came up behind them. Sophie smiled at them. "Is there a problem officers?" she asked, with a smile.

"Where's your partner?" The man asked.

Dean and Sophie looked at each other confused. "We don't have a partner." The colored police man gestured his partner to go into the motel room, which he did.

"So." The man brought Sophie's and Dean's attention to him. "Fake U.S. marshals. Fake credit cards. You two got anything that's real?"

Dean kept a straight face. "My boobs."

Sophie was unlucky, she couldn't help but snort. But instantly regretted it when the policeman turned to her. The partner came out of the room and grabbed Sophie slamming her into the car, handcuffing her hands from behind. The coloured man did the same to Dean. Sophie inwardly groaned as she saw Dean grinning like he just won something.

When they arrived at the police station Dean and Sophie were sitting on chairs, leaning against the table in front of them. The police chief from the bridge came in with a large box. "So you wanna give us your real names?" He asked the two Winchesters.

Dean looked exasperated, "I told you. I Nugent. Ted Nugent."

"I'm Alice Nugent, his younger sister." Gesturing Dean to her right. Playing along with the fact that she had broken several police laws already, racking them up doesn't seem to be a problem when you do this job.

The chief raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or 'Squeal-like-a-pig' trouble?" Dean said cockily.

Sophie groaned. "Ted, brother. Why can't you just shut up?" Sophie complains, trying to act like an annoyed sister.

"You two have the faces of 10 missing people on your wall, along with other satanic mumbo jumbo." He paused. "You two have officially become suspects." He told them.

Sophie rolled her eyes and slipped into Dean Mode, not really caring at this point. "Right, that make total sense. Because I was one years old and my brother here was three. That's when the first one went missing in 1982." She raised an eyebrow. Dean felt somewhat proud that his sister was acting a little like him just then.

"I know you got partners." The man admitted, "One of them is an older guy." Dean and Sophie can already guess who he's talking about. Dad. "Maybe he started the whole thing." He guessed.

Dean and Sophie shrugged, knowing that he's got everything completely wrong. "So, tell me. Sophie and Dean." The two of the Winchester looked at him in shock. How did he know their real names? But they went into an even bigger shock when the chief threw in front of them a largely filled brown leather journal. They recognized it, it was their fathers hunting journal. He never left without it.

The man walked forward and sat on the side of the table, before opening up the diary, flicking through the pages. "See, I through that would be your names. I leafed through this and what little I could make out, I mean its nine kinds of crazy. But I found this too." He stopped on a specific page, which Sophie and Dean glanced at. It was on a spare piece of paper, there were words written on it with ink black, _'Dean. 35-111'_

Sophie shook her head. She just realised that there dad wasn't in Jericho anymore. He left them, but why though? The message was a location on a map.

"Now, you're both staying right here till you tell me what exactly the hell this means." The chief told them, pointing at the message to Dean.

Later the chief was still questioning them on the number. "How many time does he have to tell you?" Sophie exclaimed, slowly getting annoyed. "It's my brother's locker combo from high school!"

"We gonna do this all night long?" He countered.

Just then a deputy poked his head through the door, "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The deputy left just as the chief glanced at him.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" He asked Sophie and Dean.

Both of the siblings looked confused. "No." They said in union.

The chief nodded. "Good." He place handcuff on both of Sophie's and Dean's left wrists, then left the room. Closing the door behind him.

Sophie let a chuckle out and Dean looked at her confused. Sophie leaned to his ear. "There's two paper clips in dad's journal. He raised an eyebrow as he took one of them to unlock the cuffs. Sophie was always best at getting people out of sticky situations.

Sophie and Dean climbed down the side of the building, using the stairs that start from the roof to the ground. Dean had grabbed all the stuff of dad's that they needed, including his journal. Knowing it would be needed in the future.

Dean and Sophie were in a phone box, calling Sam. Sam picked up. "Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? That's pretty illegal." Dean grinned.

You could practically hear the smile in Sam's voice_. "You're welcome."_

"Listen we gotta talk." Dean turned serious.

"_Yeah, tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful."_ Sam told them. _"We are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her house, so dad's next stop." _He paused._ "I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?"_

"Sammy! You need to hear this!" Sophie called through the phone. "It's what we're trying to tell you. He's gone." She paused. "Dad left Jericho."

You could hear the confusion in Sam's voice. _"What? How do you know?"_ He asked his older siblings.

"We have his journal." Dean told him.

"He never goes anywhere without it." Sophie commented.

Dean nodded, "Well, he did this time."

"_What does it say?"_ Sam asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap." Dean exclaimed, "Letting us know where he's going."

"_Co-ordinate's. Where to?" _

"We're not sure yet." Sophie said, they hadn't actually had a chance to look at a map. If she had one, she could easily find it.

"_I don't understand. What could be so important that dad would skip out in the middle of a job?"_ Sam questioned, Sophie already figured it out. _"Dean, Sophie, what the hell is going on?" _Suddenly Sophie and Dean hear car tires skip across the road.

Sophie started to panic. "Sam!" She yelled into the phone, as Dean did the same. The phone hung up. She turned to Dean, "Constance, she would have him." Dean looked panicked. "She always takes her victim to her old house. That's were Sam would be going." Dean nodded and both of them ran off, trying to get to the house in time.

Sophie and Dean arrived just as they heard their little brother's screaming. Both Dean and Sophie took out their hand guns and started blasting bullets at the Constance, who was sitting on Sam. Just as Sam was able to sit up and Constance was gone for a second, he started up the car engine and drove into the house, going through the wall in the process.

"Sam!" Both Dean and Sophie yelled as the car went through to the living room. They started going over to him but kept their guns ready to shot. When they saw that it was clear they ran in to get Sam out of the car. "Sam!" They called. Sophie and Dean saw him okay, sitting upright.

"You okay?" Sophie asked, wanting to check.

"Yeah." Sam breathed, "I think."

Dean got the passenger door open. "Can you move?" He asked, concerned.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, help me." Dean did as Sophie help too. The three of them leant against the car as Constance looked up at them from the phone frame she held in her hand. She dropped the picture as slid the dresser so it pinned the three of them to the car. The three Winchester's groaned at the added pressure and tried pushing it off.

Constance was about to finish them off but a flicker from all the lights in the room came on. Even Constance looked as confused as Sam, Sophie and Dean did.

Constance turned to the stairway as water trickled down the staircase, she instantly went to the bottom of the stair and saw her two children standing at the top of the stair, looking down on her. Sam, Dean and Sophie stopped trying to move the dresser and watched the scene in front of them, a little uneasily though.

The boy and girl held hands as their voice echoed throughout the house. _"You've come home to us, mommy." _The two children were now behind Constance, so she turned. There was a moment of pausing before the two children surrounded Constance with a hug and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Constance and the children looked like they liquefied into the wooden floorboards below the spot. All the energy from the house seemed to drain away into that spot too, as only a small wet puddle was left.

Sam, Sophie and Dean pushed the dresser over freeing them. The three of them walked over to the spot where Constance and the children disappeared to. "So, this is where she drowned her kids." Dean summarized.

Sam nodded, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." He concluded.

"You found her weak spot." Dean grinned at his brother, "Nice work, Sammy." He smacked him in the chest, while Sam let out a painful chuckle. Sophie patted him on the shoulder lightly, not wanting to hurt him.

Sam turned to Dean and Sophie. "Yeah, wish I could say the Sam for you two. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?"

Sophie crossed her arm with a laugh. "Well, it saved your ass didn't it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean nodded and bent down to examine his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car…I'll kill you." He looked at Sam with his serious face.

Sophie and Sam grinned at each other, before shaking their heads.

Later on the three of them were driving down the road, while Sam was trying to find the location of where dad told them to go. Sam looked over the location and said, "Okay, here's were dad went. It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?" He asked.

"About 600 miles." Sam calculated.

Dean came up with a plan in his head. "If we shag ass, we can make it by morning." He concluded.

Sophie sighed, knowing where this was going. "Dean, I – " Sam started.

"You're not going." Dean looked at his brother's face.

"The interview's in 10 hours." Sam told him, glancing at his sister who looked guilty too, knowing she had to get back to Mike and Mary-Anne. "I gotta be there."

Dean glanced at Sophie, waiting for her answer. Sophie shook her head, sadly, "I'm sorry, Dean. I have Mike and Mary-Anne. I can't just pack up and leave, I could never do that to them." She saw a broken look on Dean's face but he covered it up quickly.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Right, I'll take you both home." The rest of the way home was silent.

They stopped outside Sophie's small apartment first. She got out with her bag on her shoulder and closed the door. "So," She said awkwardly. "Come by anytime you want, I guess. I'm sure Mary-Anne would love it. Mike would do to, oh and you'll definitely be getting a wedding invite from me. So, you Dean will have to wear a tux."

Sam chuckled. "That would be a sight for sore-eyes."

Dean nodded at her with a smile. "I'll call if I find dad."

Sophie nodded, "Tell him to call me, when you do. I think he'd like the fact that he has a granddaughter."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he probably would."

"Soph!" Dean called.

Sophie looked at him, "You have to admit, the three of us were one hell of a team."

"Yeah, we were." She confirmed. Sophie glanced behind her to the building. "So, I'll see you around then." She turned and started walking to her building, she glanced behind her to see the Impala already gone.

Sophie walked up to her front door and opened it with her key. All she heard was silence for a moment, Mike and Mary-Anne must be in bed.

Sophie put down her bags by the front door and walked into the living room, she saw a box of chocolate on the table with a note written on it, _"To my soon-to-be-wife. I love you." _She smiled softy at it and nicked on of the chocolate, putting it in her mouth. She walked into the master bedroom and frowned, she didn't see Mike in there.

"Mike?" Sophie called, her voice echoing. She heard Mary-Anne start to cry. Sophie walked to her daughter's bedroom to see her little girl laying in her crib. Sophie walked up to her with a smile. "Hey, honey. I have missed you so much." She picked Mary-Anne up, bobbing her up and down trying to calm her.

Sophie frowned and stopped as she saw a drop of red liquid fall onto the crib sheets. Touching it with her fingers, she noticed it was blood. She started breathing heavy as she looked up and screamed in pain, when she saw Mike stuck to the ceiling with his stomach slashed. "Mike! No!"

Sophie held Mary-Anne tightly as flames engulfed behind his body. She backed into the wall, still staring up, her baby's cries not registering. Suddenly a yell from somewhere dropped her out of her shock. It was Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam ran into the baby's room and saw the same thing that happened to Jessica and their mom. The both of them saw they're sister holding her baby looking up, not moving. "Sophie!" They shouted, jolting her. "Come on."

It seemed to knock something into her as she ran out, protecting her baby. Sophie was pulled out of the building just as it blew us.

Later on the fire-department arrived at her house. Sam's was already sorted. Sophie had given Mary-Anne to Dean to look after for a while.

Dean walked to his car where Sam and Sophie were, he saw them both loading guns. They both seemed to have run out of tears. "Sam and I are coming with you Dean." Sophie told him, throwing her gun into the truck.

Dean looked at Mary-Anne, he knew she couldn't bring the baby with us. "You know this little one can't come." Gesturing the sleeping baby in his arms.

Sophie nodded, with a saddened look. "I know, I'm going to leave her with someone I can trust."

"Who's that?" Sam asked. He just lost Jessica but his sister got it worse, she lost the love of her life, who'd she'd been with for about 8 years and now she was leaving her baby behind so she can look for this demon and kill it once and for all.

"Mike's cousin. She'll keep her safe, and she'll be around people that can look after better than I can right now." Sophie admitted, truthfully. Honestly she didn't think she could go on with her day to day life, looking after Mary-Anne on her own now that Mike was dead. Maybe after a break but right now all she was, was an emotional mess.

Sophie took Mary-Anne out of Dean's arms and held her tightly. She turned to her brothers. "Meet me here in an hour. I should be done by then." They nodded and watched as she walked down the road.

10 minutes later, Sophie found herself outside Angela's house and she knocked on the door. Mary-Anne was asleep, her head leaning on her shoulder. A moment later the door opened to reveal Angela. "Hey, Ange." Sophie and Mary-Anne were pulled into a hug as Angela sobbed into Sophie's shoulder.

After 10 minutes the both women had calmed down. "Did you need a place to stay?" Angela asked, looking at Sophie. They were sat on the couch.

"No." Sophie shook her head, "But I need a favour."

Angela nodded, "Sure, anything."

Sophie nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I need you to take Mary-Anne with you. When you move to the US."

Angela looked at her friend shocked. "What?"

"Angela, I know you've always wanted kids. So you were the best one to ask to keep Mary-Anne safe."

"Safe?" Angela questioned, she saw a haunting look on Sophie's face. "The fire wasn't natural was it?"

Sophie shook her head. "No," She choked out. "It was the same demon that killed my mom, my brother's girlfriend tonight and now Mike."

Angela knew the look on Sophie's face. "You're going after it aren't you."

"Yeah and I need someone I can completely trust to look after my daughter when I'm gone. Mike and I already decided if something happened to us, you'd take care of Mary-Anne." She paused. "When I go off the grid with Sam and Dean, the guardianship will fall to you." She saw a conflicting look on Angela's face. "Please, Ange. I need to do this, give my daughter a life away from all this supernatural crap. She was never going to get it with me being her mom."

Angela nodded her head and slowly took the sleeping Mary-Anne out of Sophie's arms and held her tight. "I'll send you photos, keep your old one on you, I'll send them to that. Even though you won't be here you'll get to see all the first's as well."

Sophie nodded, with a watery smile and kissing her sleeping daughter's forehead before walking out the door into the cold night air.

Sophie met up with Sam and Dean by the impala where she told them to stay. "We got work to do." Sophie commented, before getting into the car with her brothers.

**So, did everyone like the first chapter. I got to nearly 10,300 words WOW!**

**Please Review everyone. I would love that!**


	3. Wendigo

**Supernatural: Wendigo**

**(CLOTHING-PROFILE)**

Sam, Sophie and Dean were driving down the highway towards the place their father had given co-ordinated to. Dean was driving, Sophie was just sitting in the back staring into space, thinking and Sam was asleep.

Every couple days she gets an update from Angela about Mary-Anne who seemed to be doing fine since they made it to the US. Sophie just wanted to find dad and see her little girl in person, all she could feel right now was all the hurt and anger coursing through her body. She didn't know how to get rid of it.

Sophie was jolted from her blank stare but Sam gasping from his nightmare. Sophie's had quite of few of them lately, but who could blame her.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam, glancing at him slightly.

Sam nodded, not really sure. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Was it a nightmare?" Sophie asked, concerned. She's noticed that Sam seems to have worse one than she did on occasion. Sam just cleared his throat but didn't answer her question.

Dean had noticed the behaviour of his younger siblings. If he said it didn't worry him, he'd be lying. He hadn't seen his sister smiling much at all, occasionally he'd get a smile or two from Sam but that was it.

Dean turned to Sophie and Sam, "Do either of you want to drive?"

Sophie looked at her older brother shocked. He never lets anyone drive his 'Baby'.

Sam smiled slightly and glanced at Sophie, "Dean, your whole life, you've never ask us that. At all."

Dean shook his head, "Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

Sam shook his head, knowing that Dean was trying to make him talk about how he was doing. "Look, man. You're worried about us. I get it and thank you, but I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm fine too Dean, I just need a while." Sophie told her older brother. She never really like it when someone was worried about her, or even pity. That she hated more.

"hmn-hm" Dean nodded, not really convinced from both siblings.

Sophie leant forward and grabbed the map in front of Sam, she looked down at it. "Ok, where are we?" She asked Dean.

Dean glanced at her slightly, before returning his sight to the road. "We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sophie nodded and looked for the location.

Sam sighed, looking out the window. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." He commented.

Sophie shook her head sadly, "Sam, we came up with nothing and we were there a just over a week." They looked through everything to try and find this yellow eyed demon, but they always came up cold, so their only solution was to find dad.

Dean nodded, "Right, if you two want to find the thing that killed Jessica and Mike."

"We got to find dad first." Sophie nodded, finishing his sentence.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers." Dean tells them convincingly. "He'll know what to do."

"This is weird." Sophie stated, looking down at the map. Both boys turned their heads to listen. "These Co-ordinates he left us, it's this Blackwater Ridge."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked, glancing back slightly.

Sophie shook her head, not understanding why their father had given them this particular set of Co-ordinates, why wold he go to the middle of no-where. "There's just nothing there." She told the boys, "It's just woods." She put down the map, looking thoughtful, "Why would he send us to the middle of no-where?"

The three Winchester's arrived at a Ranger Station, on the Lost Creek Trail.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam was telling his brother and sister, "It's cut off by these canyons here." He was looking at a site map inside the ranger's cabin.

Sophie looked at it closely with Sam, "Rough terrain, dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." She observed.

Dean was too busy looking at one of the photo's hanging on the wall. It was of a very largely sized bear and a man. "Dudes, check out how big this frigging bear is!" He exclaimed.

Sophie and Sam raised an eyebrow at him, before looking at the picture he was currently looking at. Sophie had to admit, it was pretty large. They both walked over to their old brother.

Sam nodded towards the picture, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." He shook his head, "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

Suddenly the three of them where slightly started by a voice coming from behind them. "You boys aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" It was a man in his late 40's that asked, Sophie would take a guess and say he was in charge of this ranger station.

Dean and Sophie shook their heads while Sam spoke, "Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder."

"Yup," Sophie exclaimed, joining in. "We're just working on a paper, part of our grade, you see."

Dean punched the air, "Recycle, man." With a grin.

"Bull." The ranger observed. He could see through their lie. He lifted his mug towards them, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" He questioned.

"Yes." Dean nodded, "Yes we are. Ranger Wilkinson."

Wilkinson chuckled and shook his head in annoyance, "Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th." So it's not exactly a missing persons, now is it?" Dean shook his head. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine."

Dean nodded with a smile. "We will." He was about to turn, "That Haley girl is quite a pistol, huh?"

Wilkinson huffed, "That is putting it mildly."

Sophie thought of something. "You, know. What would help us is if we could show her a copy of that permit." She felt her brother's stares. "You know, so she could see her brother's return date." She smiled at the man.

Sam, Sophie and Dean walked out of the Ranger's cabin. Sophie held the copy of the permit.

Sam walked to the car with his siblings. "So, we have the co-ordinates to Blackwater Ridge. What do we wait for?" He walked to a side of the car. "Let's just go find dad. I mean why should we even talk to this girl?" He questioned Sophie, since she was the one who asked for the permit.

"Because Sam, there may be something out there. Who knows? We need to be prepared." Sophie told him.

"What?" He questioned.

Dean looked at his little brother, uncertain. "Since when are you all 'Shoot first, ask questions later' anyway?" Sophie already knew this answer, it would be the same as hers. To find dad and kill the evil son-of-a-bitch who killed Jessica and Mike.

"Since now." Sam told him bluntly. With that each of them got in the car and drove to Haley's house.

The three siblings walked up to the front door of Haley's house and knocked. A moment later a small brunette girl opened the door. Haley.

Dean smiled at her, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean," He gestured next to him. "And this is Sam and Sophie. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over." He told her, "We just wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy."

Haley looked at them skeptically, "Let me see some ID." She told him, not really believing who they actually were.

Dean nodded and got out his fake ID to show her. He showed her through the mosquito net where her door was.

Haley sighed and opened the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean told her.

Haley paused when she saw the car just outside her house. "That yours?" She asked dean, nodding towards the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, with a grin.

"Nice car." She complimented, she smiled as she walked into the house. The three Winchesters following behind. Sophie shook her head and smiled slightly as Dean when he looked more than pleased about Haley's comment about the Impala.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked Haley, as they were all in the house.

Haley brought in a bowl of food for the dining room table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos." She shrugs, "We haven't heard anything from him in over three days now."

"Maybe he has no cell reception where he is?" Sophie suggested, putting her hand in her jacket pockets, leaning against a cabinet.

"He's got a satellite phone too." Haley told her, shaking her head.

"Could it be, he just forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

Ben, Haley's younger brother shook his head again. "No, he wouldn't do that." Dean grinned at him as he went back to eating his dinner.

"Our parents are gone." Haley admitted, "It's just me and my two brothers. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Sam ringed his hands and pointed to the computer. "Can we see the pictures he sent you?" Sophie stopped leaning against the dresser, it was a good idea.

Haley nodded, "Yeah." She brought up all the videos and pictures that was sent from Tommy. Sam, Dean and Sophie were leaning in to get a glimpse of them. She stops at one of the videos and play it. It was Tommy speaking into the camera, _"Hey, Haley. Day Six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow." _The video stops. Sophie couldn't help but notice that there was a fast object that went through it. A shadow on the tent. By the looks of Sam's face, he had seen it too.

Dean turned to Haley, "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge, first thing tomorrow."

Haley walked past him, "Well, maybe we will see you there." She turned to them, "Look, I can't just sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Dean nodded, "I think I know how you feel." He mused, thinking about how his and his siblings were trying to look for their father.

Sam was still looking at all the photos and videos, he looked up at Haley. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me."

"Sure." Haley sighed.

Later that night Sam, Sophie and Dean found themselves at a bar. The three of them were sitting around a round table in part of the quiet are, or at least as quiet as you can get in a loud bar with lots of people drinking their arses off.

Sam brought out his bag, he was telling Dean and Sophie everything he had found out. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly," He got out his notebook and put his bag on the ground next to him, "But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were both never found."

"Anyone before that?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, in 1982, eight people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly bear attack. Also again in 1959 and before that in 1936." He got out his laptop and put it on the table, opening it up.

"So it's like every 23 years, give or take a couple of months." Sophie summarized. "Like a clockwork system."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, he brought up the video they saw at Haley's onto his computer and turned it to Sophie and Dean. "Okay, look watch this. Here's the clincher, I downloaded that guy Tommy's video off the laptop. Check this out." He told them, both Sophie and Dean leaned forward to watch what Sam had found. Sophie had also noticed the dark shadow moving within a second as well but Sam was always better at computer stuff than she was. She was a more people person.

He played the video and this time Dean seemed to have seen the movement as well. Dean furrowed his brow, "Do it again." He told his brother.

Sam flicked the video through three frames of the video and in each one you can see the fast movement and it was within a fraction of a second. "Three frames. It's a fraction of a second."

"Whatever it is, it can move very fast." Sophie looked at it, trying to remember if she had seen anything like it when she went hunting before her normal life. But then she doesn't know much of this creature so far, only that it move at a very fast speed and takes people every 23 years or so.

Dean slapped Sam's arm, which cause Sam to look at him confused. "Told you something weird was going on." He boasted.

Sam nodded, and he put his laptop away.

"I found out something," Sophie told them as she opened her shoulder bag and got out a piece of paper. Both brother's looked at her. "When I went asking around discreetly about the disappearances. I found out, one camper supposedly survived a grizzly attack. He was just a kid too, he barely made it out of the woods alive." She gave them the newspaper clipping she found of the incident.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked, looking over the article.

Sophie nodded, "Yep, and I know exactly where he is."

Sophie, Sam and Dean found themselves in an old man's house. The old man was the little boy Sophie was talking about, he was still alive. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this." He was slowly walking into his living room. "It's public record, I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sophie butted in.

The man seemed to have paused hearing the way Sophie had asked that. Like she knew it wasn't a grizzly and the whole thing, the grizzly idea was a lie. He nodded though.

Dean stepped forward, "The other people that went missing that year, were those bear attacks too?" He asked, skeptically. The man didn't answer. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Sophie looked at him, while glancing back at her brothers as she spoke, "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

The man took out the cigarette he had in his mouth and looked at them in disbelief, he shook his head, "I seriously doubt that." He sat down on his chair as the three Winchester's stood there watching him as he spoke, "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam walked forwards and said softly. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" He sat on a chair near him which Sophie and Dean stood next to Sam's chair.

With a moment of hesitation Mr. Shaw spoke. "Nothing." He shook his head, "It moved too fast, it hid too well. I heard it though. A roar," He started to describe everything like he was reliving it. "Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"I came at night?" Sophie asked, curiously. He nodded, "Got inside you tent?"

"It got inside our cabin." Shaw exclaimed, "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break down the door, it unlocked it," The three Winchesters shuffled slightly and glanced at each other in concern. "You know of a bear that could do something like that?" He shook his head, "I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam questioned.

"Dragged them off into the night," He shook his head again, but still confused himself, "Why it left me alive. I've been asking myself that ever since," There was a pause before he spoke again. "It did leave me this though." He pulled down the collar of his jumper to show his shoulder. The three Winchesters could see three large scratches running down his collar bone. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

Sam, Sophie and Dean were walking down the hallway to get out. "Spirit and demons don't have to unlock doors, they just go through the walls."

"So, it's probably something corporeal." Sam summarized. Sophie nodded with that statement, there was no way this was a spirit or demon.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor," Dean quipped. Sophie rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Shut up," Sam countered, "So, what do you two think?" He asked his brother and sister.

Sophie let Dean talk first, "The claw, the speed that it moves. It could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog."

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not sure, there's a couple of things in my head but I'm not sure if it fits."

Sam and Dean looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

Sophie puffed out some air before speaking. "I think this sounds like a typical Wendigo. But to know if it actually I would actually have to have more evidence. Like the voice calling, the way it mimics a victim's cry and the giant disappearance rate seems likely to fit. The only thing that doesn't make sense is the fact that I've never heard of a one being this far west."

Dean thought for a moment, "It can't be though, like you said. Wendigo's don't come this far went." He stopped, "How'd you know about them?" He asked, he's never heard his little sister go after one before.

Sophie rolled her eyes and continued walking out the front door. "A couple years back when I went on a summer vacation with Mike and a friend, Katie. We both found it odd about the amount of disappearance in the local woods, especially when Katie disappeared along with the others." She shrugged, "We did some research and found out it was a Wendigo and we stopped it. End of story." She walked off, with Dean and Sam following close behind. "But, even if I'm wrong. It's solid which means we can kill it.

The three of them were back at the Impala now, as Dean opens up his truck to get to the weapons underneath. He grabs a duffle bag and starts putting in the different types of weapons. Sam came up as did Sophie. "We can't let that Hayley girl go out there." Sam told his siblings.

"What are we going to tell her? She can't go because of a big scary monster?" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Sophie shook her head, "It'll never work Sam, and it's her brother out there. Just like one of us would, she would never back down until he's found." She paused, "So we'll go with her, thanks to Dean saying that we would anyway and we protect her. While we're there hopefully we'll see our fuzzy little creature and kill it before it hurts anyone else." She looked at Sam's passive face. "Okay?"

Sam pursed his lips, "So, finding dad's not enough? Now we have to babysit too?" He slammed the truck closed after Dean had gotten out the weapon bag. Dean and Sophie looked at him, almost like trying to figure him out. Sam noticed, "What?"

"Nothing." Dean shrugged, Sophie just looked at her little brother in concern. She knew how he was feeling, he had just lost Jessica just like she had with Mike. But also Mary-Anne too. She know she'll probably never see her daughter again, especially now that she was back in the hunting business. She only planned for it to be temporary though, when the yellow-eyed demon was dead, she was going to be with Mary-Anne again and restart their life, give her the best life she possible can, a better one than she had anyway. The only reason why she wasn't acting like Sam was, was because she's putting her mind to saving people and killing all the bad things along the way. Staying angry and have all your emotions cooped up, would kill you and it won't bring your loved one back.

Dean threw the bad of weapons to Sam and they went off to get some sleep somewhere.

Sam, Dean and Sophie drove up to the forest parking way and they saw Haley, Ben and an older man with a rifle. Each of them got out of the car and walked up to the three wearing hiking gear. The three Winchester's were in their normal everyday clothing. They changed from last night though (SOPHIE CLOTHING PROFILE LINK)

The older man came up from behind Haley when each of them seen. "Who are they?" Ray asked.

Haley glanced at him, "Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search." She told him.

"Your rangers?" Ray asked, looking each of the three Winchesters up and down.

Dean nodded, "That's right!"

Haley raised her eyebrows and Dean and Sophie, but focused of Dean more. "So, you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looked down at himself then looked up at her, "Oh, sweetheart, I don't do well in short. Only Sophie can pull that off." Sophie smiled slightly as she and Dean walked up to follow Sam. She just made out a small smile on Haley's face too.

"You think this is funny." Roy quipped, looking at Dean. "It's a dangerous backcountry out there, her brother may be hurt."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be." She looked back at Haley, "We just wanna help Haley and Ben find their brother."

The six travellers walked through the forest one after the other, sticking together. Roy went first, then Dean, Haley, Ben, Sophie and lastly Sam.

"So, Roy. You said you did a little hunting." Dean asked, trying to make conversation although you could tell he didn't really like someone like Roy.

"Yeah, more than a little."

Dean nodded, "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly bucks, sometimes bear." Roy told him, while keeping a close look out on the surrounding area.

"We have a better resume, he's a baby compared to us. If he saw a werewolf he'd probably pea his pants." Sophie whispered into Sam's ear, who snorted and kept walking next to her.

Dean must have heard because he was trying to contain a laugh. He turned back to Roy, "Tell me, have Bambi or Yogi ever hunted you back yet?" Just then he was pulled back by Roy. He was about to have stepped on a bear trap.

Later on Haley stopped Dean to talk while everyone else went on. Sophie and Sam stayed together while Dean sorted her out.

They continued walking until they got to an open spot between the trees which according to Roy it was Blackwater Ridge, Sam turned to Roy. "What co-ordinated are we at?"

Roy pulled out a device from his pocket, a GPS "35, -111"

Sophie and Dean walked up to stand either side of Sam, "You hear that?" Dean asked the two siblings.

Sam nodded, "Yeah,"

"There's no sound, like there's nothing out there at all. Not even crickets." Sophie commented, looking at the surroundings.

Roy put away the GPS into his jacket pocket, and turned to everyone, "I'm gonna take a look around."

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam told him.

Roy made a sarcastic grin, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." He went off into the bushes.

Sophie turned to everyone, mostly to Ben and Haley, "Alright, everyone needs to stick together. Let's go." With that she turned to follow where Roy was going, with everyone following her.

The five of them were passing some large rocks until they heard a yell coming from Roy in another direction, "Haley! Over here!"

Each of the broke into a run towards Roy's voice. They were each met with a devastating sight. All of the tents in the ground were covered in blood and wrecked. By the look on Haley's face it was definitely her brother's camp site.

Roy looked over everything, "Looks like a grizzly,"

Sophie raised her eyebrows at Sam, who shook his head. If it were a grizzly then where were the bodies? By the looks of it there were drag marks in the ground.

Each of them walked around the destroyed tents and Haley started to yell out Tommy's name. Sam ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Shh. Something may still be out there." He told her.

"Sam! Sophie!" Dean yelled out from where he was crouched.

Sam and Sophie went over to him, crouching beside them, he turned to his siblings as they jogged up beside him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite." He told them. He pointed at the end of the tracks, "But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." He looked at them, "I'll tell you what it's no skin walker of black dog."

Sophie sighed and shook her head as all three of them being to walk back to the camp. "Guys, I still think it's a Wendigo." She shrugged, everything just seems to point towards it.

A few moments are they got back to camp they hear a yell coming from somewhere. "Help!"

Roy got his rifle and ran as everyone else followed him. They stopped at an open space, where they thought the noise had come from. Sophie realized what it was, the Wendigo was mimicking someone's yell, trying to draw them out.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley commented.

"No," Sophie said under her breath and shook her head, she turned to everyone else and yelled. "Back to camp!" Each of them followed her as they all ran back to the place where they left everything.

When they arrived there all their packs were gone but all the tents were still there.

Roy bent down to the ground. "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." He commented.

Haley looked around confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sophie told them.

Roy raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean someone, some nut-job out there just stole all out gear?"

Sophie went up to Dean and Sam, "We need to talk, in private." They nodded and followed her into the forest where no one could hear them talking. She turned to Dean, "Let me see dad's journal." Dean got it out and put it in her hands. She flicked to the page where the wendigo was noted. When she looked through the journal the other night she came across it and remembered that it was in there. She put the book in front of them, "I know it's a Wendigo now. I don't care how far west we are, this is definitely a Wendigo."

Dean looked skeptical, "I don't know."

Sam shook his head, "No, Sophie's right." Giving his sister props for guessing it early on. "It makes sense, and everything points towards it. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Dean groans, "Great, that means guns and knives are useless."

Sophie nodded and gave the journal back to Dean. "The only way to kill this thing is by torching it." She grimaced, remembering her last encounter with one, "I had to learn the hard way." She turned to them, "We got to get these people to safety, they have no idea what they are dealing with." She walked back to camp, leaving both brothers to wonder what her last encounter was like.

"All right, listen up." Sophie addressed the whole group, "Time to go. Things have gotten a little more," She tried to think of the word, "Complicated."

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief, looking between the three Winchesters.

Roy turned to everyone, "Don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

Sophie grinned sarcastically, "It's not me or my brothers I'm worried about. You shot this think, you'll just make it mad." She told him, Sam and Dean were just watching everything, but she could see Sam wanted to say something. "We have to leave," She turned to everyone. "Now."

Roy smirked, "One, you're talking nonsense and two you're in no position to take orders."

"Relax!" Dean told him. Not liking Roy at the moment at all.

Sophie looked at Roy head on, "We never should have let you come out here, all right? I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy started getting mad, and annoyed. "I was hunting when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Sophie's jaw locked, and her fists. It just reminded her of Mary-Anne, she used to do that every night for her. But also the fact that she remembered her mom doing that to her before she was killed. She felt like she was about to hit him until Sam came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sam said, defending Sophie. "It's a damn near perfect hunter and it's smarter than you. Sophie's the only one who truly knows this thing. And it'll hunt you down unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here."

Roy barked out a laugh, "You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Well have you ever hunted a Wen-" Sophie's eyes widen and pushed Sam away from Roy with Dean. Getting him to stop talking.

"Roy!" Haley yelled from the side. "Stop! Everybody just Stop!"

"Chill out." Dean told his younger brother, before turning to Haley.

"Look, Tommy may still be alive." Haley exclaims stubbornly, "And I'm not leaving here without him."

The three siblings exchanged a silent conversation though their eyes before Dean nodded, "It's getting late."

"This this is a good hunter during the day," Sophie spoke, "And an unbelievable hunter at night." She shook her head, "We'll never beat it, not in the dark. WE need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Haley sighed, "How." She didn't really want to admit it but Sophie seemed to be the only one who really knew what was going on. It made her feel safer.

Night came and everyone was sitting around a camp fire while Dean, Sam and Sophie were sketching symbols into the dirt with sticks.

Haley looked over to Dean who drew another symbol into the dirt. "One more time, that-?"

"Anasazi symbols. They protect us from a Wendigo."

Roy starts laughing at them, thinking it's a load of rubbish.

Dean looked up at him. "No one likes a skeptic, Roy." He continued to draw the symbols, while glancing at his brother and sister sitting over on a log talking. He knew Sophie was going to try and help Sam so he left them to it for the moment. He gave Sophie his M&amp;M to share with Sam.

Sophie went over to Sam, who was just sitting there. Sophie turned to Sam, "So, want to tell me why you blew up back there. I know why I did, the man's a dick." She grinned. "But for you it was something different, what's going on in that head of your Sam." She said softly.

Sam sighed, "Soph, I'm-"

"No." Sophie cut in, "You are not fine. Just like me you are far from fine. Back there, that wasn't you. Dean and sometimes me are supposed to be the belligerent one's remember?"

"Dad's not here." Sam stated, locking his jaw. "I mean, we know that for sure don't we? He would have left us a message or a sign right?"

Sophie nodded sadly, "Yeah, probably." She paused, "Honestly I don't think he's ever been here, to Lost Creek."

Sam looked at her, "Let's just get these people back to town and hit the road. Go find dad, I mean why are we still here?" He said frustrated, with being stuck where dad wasn't.

Sophie got out their father's journal from her jacket, she had asked for it from Dean a while ago to see if she could find anything helpful. She went in front of same and crouched down, getting him to look up at her. "Sam, this is dad's journal. You and I both know he would never leave it behind. This book contains everything dad knows about every evil thing. And he's passed it onto us. Dean, thinks he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head, "That makes no sense," He told his sister, why was she saying this. Didn't she want to find this demon and get back home like he did? "Why? Why doesn't he just call us?" He demanded. "Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is?"

"Sam." Sophie said in a hard voice, "I don't know. I haven't seen the man in four years, but the way I see it. We help as many people as possible and carry on dad's work until we find him, carry one the job."

"Sophie, no." Sam shook his head. "We gotta find dad. We gotta find Jessica and Mike's killer."

Sophie nodded, "And we will." She promised herself and her little brother. "Do you know why I'm going with this? Continue dad's work?" Sam nodded, wanting to know that answer. Sophie sighed, "Let's face it Sam, we're never going to have a normal life. Not with the way we were brought up. I tried to have a normal life and it got the love of my life killed, and my baby sent away from protection. I'm probably never going to see her again anyway, she'll live a happy normal life with a happy normal family while I keep the forces of darkness from killing people." She paused, "Just think about how many people you're saving and at the end of the day, you'll know that they'll get to live the rest of their lives." She nodded over to Haley and Ben. "And those two. They're looking for their brother. If they get him back they'll be the happiest people alive right then and they won't have to feel the pain you and I went through. We can save those people from living through the pain we do."

"It's the only thing I can think about though." Sam said, with small tears in his eyes.

Sophie nodded understanding. "I know, but we'll find dad and we'll find this son of a bitch who killed mom, Jess and Mike but we need to have patience." She stressed. "We have to prepare ourselves because this search could take a while. All this anger, you can't keep it burning inside of you, it'll kill you."

Sam let out a chuckle and Sophie let a grin fall on her face. "How do you do it?" He asked, he could see Sophie holding on but it made it look easy. "How does dad do it?"

She looked over at Ben and Haley again, "Well for one, them." Nodding to the two siblings by the fire. "I figure we help find their brother, they won't have to feel our pain. Like I said before. It makes things more bearable when you know there's something you can do to help." She grinned again. "I'll tell you what else seems to help." Sam looked at her as she got out her handgun from her jacket, "Killing as many evil bastards as I possibly can." Sam started to grin back until they heard another yell coming from somewhere.

"Help me!" The voice yelled, "Please! Help!" Sam and Sophie got straight up and stood by Dean. Everyone stayed in the middle. Sam, Sophie and Dean got out a flashlight from their pockets and looked around, trying to see anything.

"It's trying to draw us out." Dean summarized.

Sophie nodded, "As long as we stay put, we'll be safe."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Help!" The voice called once more, before the sound got muffled by what sounded like wolves getting him. But the Winchesters already knew it was the Wendigo making a scene.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." They heard Roy mutter, everyone ignored him though, paying more attention to the surroundings.

The fast movements of the Wendigo started going but Roy started to shoot at it. Roy grinned when he heard the creature cry in pain. "I got it!" He exclaimed, he took off into the forest to where it was running.

"Roy! No!" Dean shouted, he told Ben and Haley to stay before him, Sophie and Sam took off behind him.

The three of them ran into the clearing when they heard silence.

In the morning everyone was just sitting around. Haley was having a hard time believing what happened last night so she was speaking to Dean.

Sam and Sophie came out of the woods, after checking around. "Hey." Sam said to everyone. "So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I – for one wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean and Sophie grinned at each other, knowing Sophie's speak got to him. "Well, hell, you know I'm in."

Sophie nodded, "Beaten one before, I can do it again."

Later on Sophie was explaining to Haley and Ben what she knew of the Wendigo and what was in their dad's journal. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

Dean comes up behind her. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one of them was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a minder or a hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked confused.

"Well it's always the same." Sophie spoke, closing the journal, "During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben suggested.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality."

Sophie nodded, "If you eat enough of it, over the years you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry."

"So if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley said, she didn't want to believe her brother was dead. But if there was a slight chance she would take it.

Dean and Sam look to Sophie to answer. Sophie sighed, "You're not gonna like it." She told the woman.

"Tell me." Haley demanded.

Sophie nodded, "Okay. More than anything in the world, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake it keeps it's victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." She paused. "If your brothers alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe." She looked back at her brothers. "And we gotta track it back there."

"Then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"I've killed one of these things before a couple years back. The only thing that can kill it, is torching the son of a bitch."

Dean grinned and help up the equipment needed.

Sophie walked first with Haley behind her. Ben, Sam and Dean took the back as they all walked through the forest following the Wendigo's tracks.

"Sophie! Dean!" Sam yelled to them. Sophie and Dean walked over to their little brother.

"What is it?" Dean asked. They looked up with Sam, on every tree there were bloody scratch marks.

Sophie shook her head. "Dam it."

"What?" Sam and Dean turned to her.

Sophie looked back at them before explaining. "Look at the claw pattern. They're too clear and distinctive. It was too easy to follow. It's setting us up." She said with clear panic in her voice.

Just as she finished her sentence they heard the Wendigo's growl from the side. The noise kept going around in circles.

Sophie was looking around at the surrounding carefully when she heard Haley's scream and a body drop next to them. Sam helped Haley up while Dean check the body. It was Roy with a broken neck.

"Run!" Sophie shouted to everyone. They all got split up Sophie ran with Haley down to the right while Dean and Sam ran with Ben to the left.

Sophie and Haley made an abrupt stop when they saw a figure in front of them. Sophie's eyes widen, as Haley screamed. With that everything went black for the both of them.

As if it felt like a moment later Sophie felt herself being shaken, like someone trying to wake her up. "Sophie!" She heard distinctive calls.

She groaned as she tried to wake up. "Sophie!" She heard again as she opened her eyes. In front of her were Sam and Dean looking fearfully worried about her.

Sam sighed in relief when Sophie started to open her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Sophie let out a puff of air, "Yeah," She looked at her surround. "Wow, feels like day-ja-vu"

Dean cut down his sister carefully and lowered her down. He didn't want to question the fact that this has happened to her before, at least not yet.

Sophie grunted as they leant her again the wall. There was a cut on her forehead from when she was knocked out. "You sure you're all right?" Dean asked, concerned with his little sister's wellbeing.

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed. "Where is it?" They knew she was talking about the Wendigo. Ben had cut down Haley by now, who was sitting next to Sophie.

"It's gone for now." Sam told her.

Sophie looked beside her as Dean and Sam got up to help Tommy down. She saw all their stuff in a pile. "Guys, check it out!" She called. Holding up flare guns.

"Flare guns." Dean grinned. "Those would work."

"Yup." She three one to Dean and the other to Sam. While she kept one for herself.

Sam, Sophie, Dean, Ben, Haley and Tommy walked through the cave hallways with the three Winchesters holding their flare guns up, ready.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean commented, hearing the Wendigo's growls nearby.

Haley shook her head. "We'll never out run it."

Sophie came up with an idea and turned to her brothers with a questioning look, "You two, thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Yeah." Both of them replied.

Sophie nodded, and turned to Haley, Ben and Sam. "Alright, listen. Stay with Sam and Dean, they're gonna get you out."

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked.

Sophie just grinned and turned away, walking down one of the cave corridors. Dean and Sam could hear her yelling at the Wendigo. "Come on you bastard!" Sophie yelled as she walked away. "I'm sure I taste good, you're buddy in the East thought I would be!"

Sophie kept shouting insult and trying to draw it near to her. But she came up to it when the Wendigo had cornered everyone. "Hey!" She yelled at it. When the Wendigo turned to face her, she shot the flare into its stomach, lighting it on fire. She grinned at the burnt, dead body and looked up at everyone. "Not bad, hey?" Everyone smiled at her.

Sophie walked up to her brothers as Haley and Ben got into the ambulance. "Man, I hate camping." Dean commented. Each of them were now bandaged up by the medics.

Sophie let out a chuckle, "I know what you mean."

"Me too." Sam told them.

Dean turned to Sam and Sophie. "We will find dad you know."

"Yeah." Sam and Sophie nodded their heads, watching the ambulance drive away.

Sam grinned at a sudden though. "But in the meantime," He turned to Dean, "I'm driving, and if Sophie wants to, she can too." Sophie smiled.

Dean let a small smile go onto his face as he chucked the car keys to Sam. All three of them got in the car, with Sophie sitting in the middle of the back seats. They set off down the road.

**Notes: Reviews**

**WinchesterBenson97 – **Thank you so much for the compliment. As for giving up Mary-Anne, I had to do it. They can't exactly take with them a 6 month old baby but there will be mentions in each chapter, maybe a couple of appearances in the future. I plan for an appearance at the end of season 1 but I'm not completely sure yet. You'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Dead in the Water

**(CLOTHING ON PROFILE)**

**Supernatural: Dead in the Water**

Sophie, Sam and Dean stopped at the Lynnwood INN. From across the room Sophie noticed Dean trying to flirt with the waitress but Sam butted in. She shook her head and walked over to them. "So, Dean. Trying to get in another girl's pant?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean just shrugged, "Like I said to Sammy, you're allowed to have fun. You can too if you want, just pick a guy and get to it."

Sophie rolled her eyes as Sam smacked Dean on the back of his head. "I am not a slut Dean, besides I'm not ready to move on." She told her brother in a hard voice.

"Fine," Dean huffed, and put the newspaper in front of Sam and Sophie, "Take a look at this. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin." Sophie got a good look at a circled part in the article. It was of a young woman who had died. "Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18. She walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Got nothing."

Sophie read underneath the picture and frowned, "It says here, she's the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either."

Dean nodded, "Her funeral was two days ago."

"Funeral?" Sam asked confused, didn't they say no body was found?

"It's weird," Dean noted, "They buried an empty coffin. For closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure?" Sam replied back, sarcastically. "People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam had a weird look on his face as he looked at Dean.

Dean must have noticed his look, and straightened up as he looked at his younger brother. "Something you want to say to me?" He questioned. Sophie looked at her younger brother as well, she already knew what it was about. Sam had come to her a couple of times since she gave him that advice back when they were trying to get rid of the Wendigo.

"The trail for dad," Sam admitted to his brother. "It's getting colder every day."

Dean nodded, "Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam protested, then turned to his sister. "This has to be getting to you too, Soph."

Sophie nodded, trying to keep calm. "Yeah, but what can we do Sam, really. We have no leads to dad. It's like he doesn't even want to be found."

Dean turned to Sam, tired and annoyed. "You know what, I'm sick of this attitude. I wanna find dad as much as you and Sophie do. "

"Yeah, I don't you do." Sam told him.

Dean leaned forward slightly, "I've been with him every day for the past 2 years. While you were of to college and Sophie was playing happy family."

Sophie butted in, not wanting her brothers to fight. "We will find dad, Sam. Like I said back in the woods, we'll kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded to his siblings. "Okay." Just then Dean's eyes follow the waitress as she walks past them again.

Sophie cleared her throat bringing back both their attentions. "All right then, so, Lake Manitoc." She looked between them, "How far is it?" She asked.

Dean drove down past the Lake Manitoc sign to a lake house in the woods. It was the Victims home. He parked in front of the house.

Sophie knocked on the door and moments later a man in his early late teens, early twenty's opens the door. She smiled at the man, "Will Carlton?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, that's right." He told her confused.

"I'm Agent Madison," She gestured to her left then right, "And this is Agent Ford and Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S Wildlife Service." She showed him her fake ID from her jacket pocket and put it away as the three Winchesters followed him inside.

The three Winchesters and Will walked onto a graveled part of the shore, on the boat deck they saw Will's father sitting in a chair by the water.

"She was about 100 yards out." Will explained, he was going through everything about his sister's death to them three. "That's where she got dragged down."

"You sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer," He smiled remembering the good times, "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub." He explained.

Sam looked curious, "So, no splashing? No signs of distress?"

Will shook his head, "No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sophie asked, "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

Will shook his head, "No, again she was really far out there."

"Ever seen strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never." Will had the look of concern on his face, "Why? What do you thinks out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sophie assured him. Her and Dean started to walk off when they heard Sam ask Will a question.

"What about your father?" Sam asked, Will. Looking over to the man sitting on the boat deck. "Can we talk to him?" He inquired.

Will looked back at his father and sighed sadly, "Look, if you don't mind. I mean, he didn't see anything. And he's been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam told him, nodding his head. He turned and walked back to the Impala with his brother and sister.

The three Winchester stopped at the Sheriff's office. They were asking the Sheriff about the attacks in the lake.

"No, I'm sorry. But why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff asked.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister!" She stated.

"Like what?" He questioned back, confused. He gestured the chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," He protested, "There's nothing big enough to pull down a person unless of course, it was the Loch Ness monster?"

Dean grinned slightly, "Yeah. Right." He chuckled a bit.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake," he exclaimed, sitting down in his chair. "We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure. There was nothing down there.

"That's weird though, huh?" Dean put out there, "I mean, that's the third missing body this year." He leaned forward.

"I know." The Sheriff nodded, leaning his elbows on his desk, "These are people form my town, these are people I care about."

Dean nodded, "I know."

"Anyway," The sheriff flays his arms slight, and leaning back, "all this, it won't be a problem much longer."

Sophie frowned, "What do you mean?"

The sheriff looked at her like she was crazy, "Well, the dam of course."

Sophie nodded quickly. "Of course," She leaned back looked at her brothers slightly. Both of them nodded along with her.

"Yeah, it's uh, sprung a leak." Dean interrupted.

"It's falling apart." The Sheriff stated. "And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the spillway." He was now looking at the three skeptically, like he knew they were hiding something. "In another six months, there won't be much of a lake, won't be much of a town either." He raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward on his desk again, with his elbows. "But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.|

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, "Exactly."

Just then a young brunette woman came into the office with a small brown bag. She smiled as she saw the three people sitting in chairs in front of her father. "Sorry," She apologised, "am I interrupting? I can come back later."

Sophie, Sam and Dean got up from their chairs and looked at her curiously. The sheriff smiled, "Gentleman, ma'am. This is my daughter."

Dean walked forwards with a smirk, putting out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean."

The woman smiled and shook his hand. "Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." The Sheriff cut in on Dean's flirting session which Sam and Sophie were happy about.

The smile pretty much fell on Andrea's face instantly, "Oh." Suddenly a small boy poked his head out from behind her.

Sophie smiled at him, "Hey, what's your name?" She asked nicely. The boy looked at her for a moment before leaving in a hurry. Andrea looked at everyone with a sorry face before leaving after him.

The Sheriff sighed, "His name is Lucas."

"Is he ok?" Sam asked concerned, Sophie was too.

"My grandson has been through a lot. We all have." There was a moment of silence before he Sheriff walked around his desk and led them out of his office. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The three Winchesters nodded and thanked him. They walked out of his office. "Now that you mention it," Dean suddenly thought, he turned to the Sheriff and Andrea, "Could you point in the right direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner it's two blocks up." Andrea told them with a smile.

"Two-? Would you mind showing us?" Dean made a flirty smile.

Andrea looked at his playfully and smirked, "You want me to walk you two blocks." Sophie had admit it did sound a little funny. It was like Dean was a five year old again, needing someone to walk him across the road.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean shook his head. Sam and Sophie looked at each other before rolling their eyes at their older brother.

Andrea shook her head, "I'm heading that way anyway." She turned to her father, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3." She turned to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Each of the Winchester's waved goodbye to the Sheriff before walking out with Andrea.

"Cute kid." Dean compliments, as he walks behind Andrea with his siblings.

"Thanks." Andrea smiled at him.

"Kids are the best huh." Dean nodded. Andrea glances at him but ignores him. Sam and Sophie looked amused at their brother's lame attempt at flirting. Andrea stops them in front of 'The Lakefront Motel'.

Andrea pointed to the building. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks down" She looked at Dean and suddenly smirked. "It must be hard with your sense of direction." Dean grinned, feeling something good was going to come out. "Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." With that she walked off with a smile, before turning back for a moment. "Enjoy your stay." She jogged away.

Sam grinned and shook his head, while Sophie burst into chuckles. "Well, dean." Sophie could help but say, "Looks like you got burned." Dean just stood there dumbstruck.

"Kids are the best?" Sam asks, "You don't even like kids." He pointed out.

"I love kids." Dean protested.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Name three children that you even know."

Dean was about to open his mouth, but Sophie cut in. "No, you can't include Mary-Anne. She's family." He was about to open his mouth again but Sam cut him off this time. "You can't include the Constance ghost children either." With that Sam and Sophie grinned at each other before leaving to find a motel room.

Dean just stood there, slightly open-mouthed. "I'm still thinking!" He yelled to them, before following inside.

In the motel room a little later, Dean was putting things into his duffle bag and Sam was researching all the deaths that have to do with the lake. Sophie was finishing getting into new clothing. She came out just as she was putting on her cardigan and sat on the bed looking at her own laptop. She was researching with Sam.

"So, there's three drowning victims this year." Sam concluded, counting the number of deaths this year.

"And before that?" Dean asked, folding his pant and putting them in his bag.

"Um," Sophie started, she was looking into the past. More than a year before. "There seems to be six more. They're spread out between the past 35 years. The bodies were never recovered either."

Sam nodded, he found the exact same information on the website he was on, he turned to his brother and sister, "If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

He shook his head at his older brother, "This lake-monster theory, it bugs me."

"Why?" Sophie and Dean said together.

"Loch Ness. Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts. But here it's almost nothing." He told them.

"So, basically no one alive has ever seen this thing or we haven't found the right person to talk to about it." Sophie concluded.

"Maybe?" Dean muttered, then he pointed at something on Sam's screen. "Wait, Barr. Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before."

Sophie closed her laptop and put it in her duffle bag. She walked over to stand next to her older brother, and looking over Sam's shoulder to see what they were looking at. "Christopher Barr, he's the victim in May." She read. "Wait a minute. Barr. Andrea and Lucas Barr, Christopher's Andrea's husband." Sophie figured it out.

Sam clicked on an article, there was a picture with Lucas wrapped in towels standing there. Sam sighed, "There is an eye witness. It's Lucas. He was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. He and Lucas were out for the day to swim. It was two hours before the kid got rescued."

Sophie sighed, "He basically watched his father die. He shouldn't have had to of gone through that, especially at his age." She said lowly. Sam and Dean nodded along with her.

Sam, Sophie and Dean walked to the park where Andrea and Lucas were at. "Can we join you?" Sam asked Andrea, as they walked up together.

Andrea looked up, a little confused. She glanced at Lucas before turning back to them, "I'm here with my son."

Sophie glanced at Lucas before turning to Andrea. "Do you mind if I say hi?" She didn't wait for an answer and walked over to the little boy.

Dean turned to Andrea seeing her concerned look, "Don't worry," He reassures her. "Sophie's a mother herself, a daughter called Mary-Anne. She's also been a daycare worker for the past 3 years." He looked back at his younger sister. "She loves kids."

Andrea nodded, feeling slight relief. "How old is she? Mary-Anne."

"She'd be about 8 months by now." Sam replied. "Sophie hasn't seen her in two months because of travelling for work. Mary-Anne's with some friends of hers. Her fiancé died as well which hasn't helped." Andrea could detect sadness in his voice. But also feeling sad for Sophie herself. She didn't know what it would be like to have to be away from Lucas for more than two months.

Sophie walked up to Lucas slowly. She crouched in front of him where he was sitting drawing and playing with his soldiers. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked, smiling softly. She got no reply so she kept talking. She grabbed one of the toy soldiers, "My older brother used to love these things, I used to sneak a couple into my room to when he wasn't looking. I mostly did it to annoy him, but I did find them kind after a while." She did a little demonstration where the solider was fighting. "So, crayons is more your thing?" She asked, hoping for an answer but she still didn't get one. "Girls love artist, someone with a talent." She nodded her head.

Sophie flicked through the drawings he made by the side of him, stopping to see a red bike. "They're really good." She complimented. "Can I draw with you for a while?" She asked, picking up a crayon and a book. "I'd say I'm pretty good. But I haven't asked anyone in a while." Sophie sat on the bench, crossing one of her legs over the other.

Sophie started to draw her family, but in the style of small little cartoon drawings. "You know, I think you can hear me but you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad but I can tell it was bad." She paused, "I think I know how you feel, and when I was younger I saw something too. Dean would have remembered it clearer but I remember quite a lot of it." She sighed, and paused on her drawing, "Maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or believe you. But I will tell you, I'll listen to you." She looked over at Lucas who was still drawing, "You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what happened that day with your dad at the lake." She nodded, feeling she wasn't getting anywhere. "This is for you." She showed him her drawing. "This is my family." She pointed to the figure as she named them. "That's my dad and my mom. That's my annoying older brother and my geek brother. Those two are my daughter and lover, and lastly that's me." She chuckled as she looked back at her drawing. "Ok, so I've seem to have lost my skill in being an artist. I'll see you around Lucas." She placed the drawing next to him before getting up, and walking back to her brothers.

Sophie walked back over to them just as Andrea was talking, "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea looked at Sophie as she walked up, "Not since the accident."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, we heard. Sorry." She gave a sympathetic look.

Sam looked confused, "What did the doctor's say?"

Andrea looked troubled, "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress

"It can't be easy for wither of you." Dean noted.

Andrea nodded, "We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw."

"Kids are strong." Sophie tells her, "They can deal with a lot, sometimes they just need someone who can listen and relate to."

"You know, he used to have such a life." Andrea commented, folding her arms across her chest. From a distance Lucas was slowly walking up to them with a piece of paper. "He was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth." She glanced at her son as he was walking up, "Now he just sits there drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-"

Andrea was cut off by Lucas coming over and holding out a photo to Sophie. Sophie glanced at her brothers for a moment before taking it from Lucas, "Thanks Lucas." He walked away leaving Sophie to look at the picture. It was of a small house with a red roof.

Sam walked back into the motel room to find Sophie and Dean sitting on the bed. "So, we can safely say Nessie is ruled out."

"Why?" Dean asked confused, Sophie looked up from her computer.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam explained, sitting next to Dean on the edge of the bed while Sophie was leaning against the headboard.

"He drowned?" Sophie questioned.

Sam nodded, "Yep, in the sink."

Dean frowned, "What the hell?" He couldn't help but say.

"This isn't a creature then. It's something else." Sophie examined, she went through all the information through her head. Both her brother were looking at her, she usually had a thinking face where she would go through everything. They try to never disturb her where she's in this type of state. "All these victims have one thing in common. Water." She realised. "The water from the lake."

"That would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam also realised. Sophie put away her computer again and leant forward, her elbows on her knees.

Dean nodded, "The Lake is being drained so it only has a few months left."

"Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants. It's running out of time." Sophie put in. "If it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere."

"This is gonna happen again, soon." Dean stood up and turned to his brother and sister, talking in a concerned tone.

"We know one this for sure," San noted looking between his two siblings, "This has something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean nodded.

"I also looked around, Lucas's dad. He was Bill Carlton's godson."

Sophie sighed and got up. "I say it's time to pay Mr. Carlton a visit." She summarized.

The three Winchesters walked up to Mr. Carlton, who was still sitting on the wooden boat deck on his own. He was looking out into the water with a blank face.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked, walking forwards slightly. Mr. Carlton looked up at the three of them. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're form the department – " Dean stared but was cut off the Mr. Carlton, "I don't care who you're with." He told them. "I've answered enough questions today.

Sophie sighed, but still talked. They needed to know everything in order to stop what was happening. "You're son said he saw something in that lake." She looked at the man's face, "What about you?" She asked. "Have you ever seen anything?" She got nothing, so she continued to talk. "Me. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone." Mr. Carlton heaved, not able to cry anymore. "It's – It's worse than dying." He looked back up at the three Winchesters before looking back at the lake, "Go away!" He demanded. "Please." The three of them nodded and walked away.

Sam, Sophie and Dean were walking back up to the car. "What do you think?" Sam asked Sophie and Dean.

Sophie sighed in sadness. "I think the poor guy's been through hell."

"There's something he isn't telling us though." Dean commented.

"So now what?" Sam questioned, leaning against the car.

Sophie was about to say something until something caught her eye. It was the house from the drawing. Dean and Sam seemed to have noticed her lack of talking and looked at her in confusion.

What is it?" Dean asked his little sister.

"Huh?" Sophie huffed, looking at the house still. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." She got out the picture from her jeans pocket and opened it up. The drawing was nearly an exact replica of the house they were standing in front of.

Sam, Sophie and Dean were inside Andrea's house. Sophie wanted to see Lucas again. Andrea shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him." Sophie pleaded. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything." Andrea told her, she shrugged. "What good is it going to do?" Sam and Dean were to the side of Sophie.

"Andrea, more people could get hurt." Sam pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes, "We think something happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just downed. That's all." She denied.

Dean spoke up, looking at Andrea. "If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." He told her. "But if you think there's even a slight possibility something else could be happening here, please let my sister talk to your son."

Sam, Dean were watching Sophie and she knelt down by Lucas in his room. Andrea had let them see Lucas, even though she really didn't think they would get anything out of him. "Hey, Lucas." Sophie spoke. "Remember me?" She asked.

Sophie looked through a couple of the drawings again, two of them were of the same red bike. She sat on the ground, cross legged. "You know, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing." She pursed her lips for a second. "The thing is, I need your help again." She told him, as she got out the previous drawing from her jeans and opened it. "How did you know to draw this?" Sophie looked between Lucas and the drawing curiously. Lucas didn't reply, "Did you know something bad was going to happen?" She paused, "Maybe you could nod yes or no?" She suggested.

Lucas kept drawing but Sophie noted something. "You're scared. Its ok, I understand. When I was slightly younger than you, I saw something real bad happen to my mum and a couple months ago, something happen to someone I truly loved. I was scared too. I would have just stayed quiet and be alone. But see my mom and that guy I loved, I know both of them would have wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day." She confessed, not realising her brothers were listening to her as well. "And I do my best to be brave and maybe your dad would want you to be brave too." That seemed to have got something out of Lucas because he stopped drawing and looked up at her. Lucas pulled out a picture from his pile and gave it to Sophie. It looked like a house, a church and a small boy with a red bike.

Sophie smiled slightly at the young boy, "Thanks Lucas."

The three Winchesters were now in the car. They had placed the new drawing in front of them, on the dashboard. Sophie was sat in the middle of the back seat like usual and Dean was driving, with Sam in the passenger seat.

Dean started a conversation, "Andrea said he never drew like that till his dad died." He was talking about how Lucas knew about their case and could draw exactly what they needed.

Sam turned to Dean, "There are some cases where going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies."

Sophie nodded in agreement, it was a rumor she had heard a while ago. "Yeah, but it's very rare. I doubt there are many people that have that sort of ability."

Dean glanced between his siblings, but mostly kept his eyes on the road. "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it?" He saw Sophie's and Sam's face turn into a look, "It's only a matter of time before someone else drowns. If either of you got a better lead?"

"All right!" Sam gives up, "We have another house to find."

"The only problem is there's a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Sophie pitches in. She looked closer to the drawing, she moves forward slightly. Even though it's illegal, she never wears a seat belt. Whenever she's hunting anyway. "See this church?" She pointed to it on the drawing. Both Dean and Sam look at it while she explains. "I bet there's less than a thousand of them around here." She guessed.

"Oh, college girl thinks she's so smart." Dean mocked, Sophie just rolled her eyes with a grin. Sam chuckled.

There was a moment of silence before Sam turned to Sophie. "You know, what you said about Mom, you never said anything about it before." He said curiously.

Sophie sighed, "It's no big deal Sam. It's all in the past." She saw her brother looking at her with sadness. She groaned, "We're not gonna have to have a family hug are we?"

Sam smiled, shaking his head and turning back to the road.

A little while later the three Winchesters found themselves standing on street looking at a picture identical house in front of them. It was the same little yellow house in the background as the one they were looking at.

Dean knocked on the door. An elderly woman opened the door and let them in, "We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No, sir." The elderly woman replied, trying to hold in her emotions. "Not for a very long time." She showed them a picture of the little boy, Peter. "Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never-" She shook her head, "I never had any idea what happened." She turned back to the three of them, "He just disappeared. Losing him-" Sam noticed the little toy figures to the side and nudged his siblings to look, they did now realising why Lucas seems to be into them at the moment. "You know it's – It's worse than dying."

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Sophie asked, feeling sadness for the little boy and this woman.

She shook her head, "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up."

Dean picked up a photo that was tagged to the mirror, "Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, 1970."

They were back in the car, driving to Bill Carlton's home. "So, this little boy Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam summarized.

"Yeah. Bill sure seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean commented.

"All of Bill's loved one's are getting punished." Sophie pitched in. "What if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam countered, looking back at his sister.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious," She explained. "It would want revenge for what happened to him. It's possible." They parked outside the Carlton residence and got out of the car.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled. Dean looked over Sophie's shoulder to see Mr. Carlton on a small boat heading out to the middle of the water.

"Hey! Check it out!" Dean called to his siblings. Sam and Sophie turned to look at the scene. The three of them looked at each other before running down to the dock in panic. When they got to the edge of the dock, each of them kept shouting for him to come back. Mr. Carlton only glanced back for a moment before the boat was flown through the air, and turned upside down. There was no sign of Mr. Carlton either.

Sam, Sophie and Dean walked into the Sheriff's office after coming from the Carlton's residence. Sophie immediately noticed Lucas and Andrea sitting in a couple of chairs to the side. They were following the Sheriff inside.

"Sophie, Sam, Dean. I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea exclaimed. She placed the brown bag she had in her hand on to chair and stood up to greet them.

"So, now you're on a first-name basis?" The Sheriff questioned, looking between the four. He then turned to his daughter, "What are you doing here?"

Andrea smiled and gestured towards the brown bag, "I brought you dinner."

The Sheriff's face turned sorry, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't really have the time." He took off his jacket.

Andrea looked at the three Winchesters then her father, "I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked anxiously.

"Right now we don't know what to think." He replied, "But I think it might be better is you and Lucas went on home.

Suddenly Lucas's head popped up and ran to Sophie in panic, grabbing onto her arm tightly. Sophie looked shocked for a moment before seeing Lucas's panicked face. "Lucas, wait, what is it?" She asked concerned.

Andrea went over to Lucas and tried to pull her son off of Sophie. "Lucas."

"Lucas. It's ok." Sophie tried to console him. She crouched down in front of him. "It's okay, Lucas, it's ok." She rested her hand calmly on his shoulder, getting him to calm down.

Andrea was now holding him tightly in his arm as he slowly started to calm down. She silently walked Lucas out of the office, not once did Lucas take his eyes off Sophie until he was gone. Sophie was looking back as him as well, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Sam and Dean looked at their sister seeing a very concerned look on her face.

Slowly the Sheriff brought the Winchesters into his office. "So, just so I'm clear you see something attack Bill's boat sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way into the drink and you never see him again." He was now sitting on his desk, facing the three siblings while they sat in their previous chairs.

Dean looked between Sophie and Sam before nodding. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" He questioned, "Even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible?" He paused before continuing, "And you're not really Wildlife Service's." All three Winchester's froze at his last statement. The sheriff noticed, "That's right. I checked." He nodded. "The departments never heard of you three."

Dean pointed at Sam and Sophie before pointing to the Sheriff, "See, now we can explain-"

He was cut off by a much fed up man. "Enough, please. The only reason you're still breathing free air is because one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat before you did." He leaned forwards. "So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witness to Bill Carlton's disappearance or we can chalk all this up to a bad day. You get in your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." He demanded in a hard, stern voice.

Sam and Dean immediately spoke up, "Door number two sound good." Sophie stayed silent, she really didn't feel that this case was over.

The Sheriff nodded, "That's the one I'd pick." The three of them got up and left.

Sophie was driving the car this time. They stopped at the sign 'Milwaukee', as the lights were turned red. Sophie wasn't paying any attention to the light system but too indulged in her thoughts. If Bill Carlton was dead and the thing in the lake would still be killing, that would only mean that there was someone else who was either an accomplice or knew about Peter's death.

"It's green." Dean jolted her thoughts from beside her in the passenger seat, Sam was sitting where she would normally sit in the back.

"What?" Sophie asked, turning to Dean and Sam.

"The light's green." Sam told her this time.

Sophie thought for a moment, she really couldn't go forward knowing everything in her head and the way Lucas acted at the Sheriff's office. Something was going to happen soon, she just knew it. Sophie started driving the car forward but turning right, going back into town.

Dean and Sam frowned, "The interstates the other way." Dean told her.

Sophie nodded, "I know."

Sam sighed, "Soph, I think this job is over." Dean nodded along. But he knew if something was bothering her then something must be going on.

Sophie shook her head stubbornly, "I don't think it is."

"But, if Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got revenge. Case closed. The spirit's at rest." Sam concluded, leaning forward slightly.

"But what if it wasn't just him Sam?" Sophie questioned, raising her voice slightly. "What is there was someone else who help Bill kill Peter. You saw how Lucas was earlier, he was frightened. If I'm right and Peter's spirit isn't at rest then more people will die."

"Lucas was scared, that's what this is about?" Dean asked, he could see the logic in what she was saying. Even Sam could.

Sophie kept her eyes on the road. "I just want to leave this town and know that Lucas is okay."

Dean nodded, "We should make sure he's ok then. He seems like a good kid."

Sam and Sophie looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" Sophie teased, while Sam grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes with a slight smile, "Shut up. Keep your eyes on the road grandma." Sophie did but grinned with Sam.

Sophie, Sam and Dean stood outside the front door of Andrea's house. "You sure about this?" Dean asked Sophie. "It's pretty late."

Sophie glanced at him slightly before ringing the doorbell. Instantly the door opened to a gasping Lucas. His face was full of fright and pure panic.

Sophie looked at him wide-eyed. "Lucas, what is it?" She grabbed onto his shoulders.

Lucas ignored her and ran up the stairs, the three Winchester's following behind. As they ran up the stairs, water was running down them and coming out from beneath the bathroom door. "Dean! Sam!" Sophie shouted to them, motioning the bathroom door as she held Lucas away from it.

Dean kicked down the door and ran into the room with Sam. Both of them rushed to the tub and grabbed onto Andrea who was stuck inside. Sophie held onto Lucas tightly as he wriggled in her embrace. Sam was able to get her out of the tub, she fell onto him and she spluttered out water from her lungs. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas began to calm in her arms. All Dean and Sam could think was, the fact that their sister was right in thinking this spirit wasn't at rest.

Dean and Sophie were looking around in the study, looking for things that may point them towards why Andrea and Lucas were targeted by the spirit.

Sophie picked up a diary from a boy that was 12 years old. 'Jake,' which she guessed was the towns Sheriff. She flipped through it and found a picture of 16 boys about the age of 12. "Dean!" She called. He looked over to her. "I've found something." She walked out of the room with Dean following close behind. She walked over to Andrea who was sitting with Sam. Placing the book in front of her, showing Andrea the picture she asked, "Do you recognize any of these kids?"

"What-Oh, um." Andrea looked at the picture closely. She shook her head, "No, I mean. Except that's my dad right there." She pointed a boy. "He must have been about 12 in these pictures."

Sophie turned to her brothers, "Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton, and it was the Sheriff."

"Bill and the Sheriff." Sam concluded, turning to Sophie. "You were right, there was tow people involved in the killing. They were both involved with Peter."

Andrea was confused, "What about Chris?" She asked. "My dad? What are you talking about? She looked at Sam and Dean. Sophie looked over to the side to see Lucas standing by the door, looking out.

"Lucas?" Sophie called, confused. "Lucas what is it?" She asked as Andrea and the brothers looked over to Lucas.

Lucas ignored them again, opening the door he walked out. Everyone followed him as he walked up the small grassy hill and stopped in a spot. Lucas stood there for a moment before looking up to Sophie. She nodded and turned to Andrea, "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"

Andrea nodded, still confused but grabbed Lucas's arm and walked him away.

Sophie turned to her brother's, "We'll need some shovels." Sam nodded and ran off to get them. Sophie and her brothers took off their jackets as they started to dig.

Sam, Sophie and Dean were digging in the spot where Lucas had stopped. Sam was about to dig again but he hit something. All three Winchesters looked up at each other before throwing down their shovels. They used their hands to dig around the object and they grabbed it, yanking it up from the dirt.

The object they took out of the dirt was Peter's bike. "It's Peter's bike." Sam looked at it after taking away some of the mud.

The Sheriff stood behind them holding a gun up. "Who are you?" Sophie, Sam and Dean looked up in shock before slowly turning around to face him and putting down the bike.

"Put the gun down Jake." Sam pleaded, looking at the object anxiously.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake demanded, his gun was shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Dean questioned, "You and Bill kill Peter."

"Drown him in the lake and bury the bike?" Sophie finished off for him. "You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stay's buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jake insisted.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what." Dean countered.

"Dad!" A voice from beside them suddenly called. It was Andrea running up to them, Jake looked beside him slightly to see her before resting his eyes back onto the siblings.

Dean continued. "You now have one seriously pissed off spirit."

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas and everyone you love. It's going to drown them, and it gonna drag their bodies god knows where and then it coming after you. It'll be all before it wants you to feel the same pain Peter's mother felt. It's won't stop until it does."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sophie told him.

"Listen to yourself. You're insane, all three of you."

Sophie shrugged, "We've been called that before and quite frankly we couldn't even give a rat's ass what you think of us." She paused, "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust." She gave him a hard look. "Now, tell me you buried Peter somewhere and you didn't just let him go in the lake!"

Andrea looked at her father anxiously, "Dad, is any of this true?"

"No." He insisted, "Don't listen to them. They're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me." Andrea exclaimed, "Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me!" She demanded. He looked at her hesitantly. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone." She begged. Jake looked away in shame and she knew what the answer was. "Oh, my god."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest, we always bullied him. But this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean too but we held him under the water too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank." He said the last part to the three siblings. He turned back to his devastated daughter, "Oh, Andrea. We were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say I had anything to do with these drowning, with Chris. Because of some ghost? It's not rational." He pleaded.

Dean spoke up, "All right, listen to me, all of you." Andrea and Jake turned to him, "We need to get you away from this lake. As far as we can, right now."

Suddenly Andrea gasped, seeing Lucas by the lake. Everyone looked over as well. Jake looked at the sight in fear, "Lucas!" He started running, with everyone running behind him as well. Trying to get Lucas to come away from the water.

They all ran into the open and Jake stopped as he saw Peter's head pop up. Sophie, Dean and Sam ran forward past his and dived into the lake. Dean and Sophie went straight under as Sam told Andrea to stay where she was.

Dean and Sophie came up to breathe as Sam came up. "Anything?" Sophie asked, trying to catch her breath. Both of her brothers shook their heads before she went back down. The brothers followed as they took a large breath.

The three Winchesters came up again just as they heard Jake talking to Peter, begging for the spirit to take him instead of Lucas. "Jake no!" Sophie and Dean yelled to him.

Sophie dived back under again with her brothers. She swam deeper and deeper until she saw a small body. It was Lucas. Immediately she swam over to him and started to drag him up to the surface. Her lungs were screaming for air. She broke the surface with a gasp for air, Lucas leaning on her unconscious. Dean and Sam helped them both out. Luckily Lucas spat out all the water he consumed and got air through himself again.

Dean Sam hugged their sister as she got out of the water. For a moment they thought that she had been taken too because of the amount of time she was down there.

The next day Sam, Dean and Sophie were all packed and in drying clothing. (PROFILE_CLOTHING). The three of them threw their duffle bags into the Impala. Sam noticed Dean and Sophie's sad looks, he knew they were thinking about Jake. Sam sighed, "We're not going to be able to save everyone." He told them.

Sophie nodded, already knowing that from when she hunted before she wanted a normal life. "I know." Dean replied.

"Sam! Dean! Sophie!" A voice called from near them. The three of them look up to see Andrea and Lucas coming their way.

Sophie smiled at them. "Hey," They walked over to the two of them. They could see Lucas holding a large plate of something.

Andrea smiled, "We're glad we caught you. We just, um-" She glanced at Lucas. "WE made you lunch for the road. Lucas is insisting on making the sandwiches himself."

Lucas looked up at him mother, "Can I give it to them now?" He asked. Everyone had noticed that he started to speak a lot more since his near death incident. Andrea was more than pleased.

Sophie grinned and walked forwards taking the plate. "Come on, Lucas. Let load these into the car." She brought him over with her. She turned to him as she put them in the car, and sat down in the front seat. "They look delicious." She smiled at him. "Now, if you are going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase, something Dean would be more accustomed to say than me. But go on say it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas repeated with a grin.

"All right!" Sophie cheered, she put up her hand. "Up high!" Lucas smacked his hands with hers, making a high five. He chuckled there was a moment of silence before she told him. "Take care of your mom, okay?" He nodded and she got up from her seat as Andrea and her brother walked over.

Andrea grinned and kissed Dean. "Thank you." Dean was pretty much standing there in shock, defiantly not expecting that kiss. Sam and Sophie shared a grin as they leaned against the car.

Dean cleared his throat and moved around to the driver's seat. "Sam, Sophie. Move your arses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Sophie rolled her eyes before getting into the back seat. Sam grinned and did the same.

As they drove out Lucas and Andrea were standing together waving at them, goodbye.

**Note:**

**I haven't got any reviews except one. Please let me know if you guys actually like it! P.S I don't think I'll ever update on this story once a day, more like once every 2-4 days depending on how much of the chapter I get done in a day. I have summer school starting in less than a week so I'm really not sure how I'll handle everything. Follow/Fav and Review please.**


	5. Phantom Traveler

**(Clothing Links on Profile)**

**Supernatural: Phantom Traveller **

Sophie and Dean were sleeping in separate bed on the other side of the motel room. She was wearing her usual plaid pyjama bottoms and a plain blue tank top. Sophie groaned as she heard her phone beep from her side table. She quickly looked around the room to see Dean still sleeping, on his stomach and no Sam in his bed. She shook her head tiredly, it seemed like his nightmares were still keeping him up at night.

She groggily opened her eyes and grabbed the cell phone putting it in front of her face to see what the message was. She opened up the message and saw it was from Angela. Her eyes bolted open, it had been almost 3 months since she left Mary-Anne with her and she truly missed both of them. She smiled at the message, it was a monthly update. Angela had sent her some photos each time that happens but when a milestone was hit she'd send a message soon, sometimes just for the hell of it she's send some once a week. That's one of the things she loved about Angela, she was a true friend.

There were a couple where Mary-Anne had started to crawl and some of her being at work with her. She had found herself a boyfriend too, Jack Hodgins. He looked like a decent guy, apparently he examines bugs for the murder cases he works on with Angela. She was happy that Angela had someone for her. There was some writing talking about everything that's been going on in her life as well.

She kept looking through the pictures of Mary-Anne, now feeling fully awake. Suddenly the door clicks and she looked up. Seeing Sam come in. She looked over to Dean, seeing him try and pull a knife from under his pillow, she rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath.

"Morning sunshine's!" Sam chirped. He was holding three take-away cups of coffee and a box of mini-donuts.

Dean groaned into his pillow, Sam saw Sophie lying on her bed looking at her phone smiling. "What time is it?" Dean grunted, looking up with tired eyes.

"It's 5:45!" Sophie said, chuckling.

"In the morning?" He whined.

"Yup!" Sam replied.

"Where does the day go?" Dean questioned as he rolled onto his stomach. He saw Sophie as well smiling at her phone. "Ohh, has Soph got a boyfriend she's smiling about?" He joked.

Sophie rolled her eyes, grabbing her pillow she sat up and threw it at him. Hitting him in the face exactly. Sam grinned, "Nice shot." He complimented. He turned to Sophie, "Seriously though, what's got you smiley."

She raised an eyebrow before handing her phone over to him. She smiled as he sat down next to her. She took one of the coffees and a donut as he looked through the pictures.

Sam chuckled when he saw one of the pictures with Mary-Anne stuffing her face. "She acts just like Dean." He commented.

Dean looked over at his younger siblings in confusion. "Who acts just like me?"

Sam grinned and threw the phone to him. "Our niece, check it out."

Dean sat up and looked at the photo. He nodded in approval, "I like this kid." He handed the phone back to Sophie before grabbing his own coffee from Sam. He turned to Sam with a concerned look, "You get any sleep last night?" He asked.

Sam turned away slightly, "Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours."

Sophie raised an eyebrow at the look on her younger brother's face, after taking a sip of the coffee she said, "Liar." She said bluntly.

Dean nodded, taking a donut, "I was up at 3, and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial."

Sam grinned, throwing his arms in the air slightly, "What can I say? It's riveting TV." He complimented.

"When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" Sophie asked, she was getting really concerned about the amount of sleep Sam's been getting lately. She could see Dean starting to worry too.

Sam shrugged, "Don't know, a while I guess. Not a big deal."

"Yeah it is." Dean countered, looking up at him with a stern look.

Sam shook his head, chuckling slightly as he spoke, "Look I appreciate both your concerns."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Dean's not concerned, it's our asses that need to keep his ass from getting as dead as a doornail. So we need you sharp." Sam nodded,

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down, before nodding. "Yeah." He confirmed. "It's not just her though, it's everything. I just forgot you know? This job, it just gets to you."

Dean looked between Sophie and Sam, "You can't let it." He advised, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam looked between his sister and brother. "So, what all this, it never keeps you up at night?"

Sophie shrugged, "Sometimes, depending on how bad the case is. I got used to the bad dreams after I turned 15 though. A couple of times I have his some type of weapon near me in case anything could get in."

Dean didn't look bothered when he answered, "I'm never afraid." He stated, shaking his head.

Sophie scoffs and both brother's look at her. She rolled her eyes and got up, walking to Dean's bed she pulls out the hunting knife that was placed under his pillow. "Not afraid huh?" She said with a playful smirk. Sam grinned, catching out his brother's fib.

"That's not fear," Dean denied, "That's protection," He protested.

Sam sighed, "All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

"You really should get some sleep, Sammy." Sophie said to him. Sam smiled at her but shook his head. Sophie sighed at her younger brother's stubbornness, he's almost as bad as she was. Just then Dean's phone went off from his side table.

Dean picked it up and looked at it in confusion, seeing no recognizable number on it. "Hello?" He said into the phone. Neither she nor Sam could hear what was being said on the other line so they just waited and listened to what he says back to the unknown person. He hung up the phone, from what Sophie could gather it was someone he had helped in the past, needing help again. Sophie ate another mini-donut as she watched her brother talked into the phone but also got ready in (CLOTHING ON PROFILE).

Sam, Sophie and Dean were walking through a room with a mid-40's man. His name was Jerry Panowski. "I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around." Jerry told them, but was grateful that they were there to help him again. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." He told Sam and Sophie as they continued walking.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?"

One of the workers from the side, "Poltergeist! Man I love that movie!"

Jerry turned to the person, "Hey! Nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." He turned back to Sam and Sophie, "Dam right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart." He commented, turning to Dean, "I'll tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't even be alive."

"Your dad said you both were off to college right?" Sam and Sophie knew he was talking to them.

Sophie spoke up this time. "Um, yeah. We both took some time off."

"He was real proud of you both." Jerry nodded, "Talked about you two all the time. Especially you Soph, having a kid."

Sophie looked at Sam and Dean confused, even they did too. "Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

Jerry turned to her confused. "You had a baby, didn't you? He was excited, your dad. Always wanted to be a grandfather."

"Um, right yeah." She played it off. "Mary-Anne, she's 9 months old now." She really didn't know enough about the man to keep talking about her daughter. But all she could think was, how did he know that she was pregnant in the first place? She never told anyone in her family.

"I bet she's a stunner." He complimented, she sent a weak grin to him before he turned back to Dean. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't." He looked forwards as they were still walking. They walked past a plane. "How's he doing anyways?" He asked.

"He's wrapped up in a job right now." Dean lied to him, after glancing at his siblings. What he wanted to know is why his father never told him about Sophie being pregnant. He knew all this time and never mentioned it to him when they were hunting together.

"Well we're missing the old man." Jerry exclaimed. He walked backwards, so he was facing Sophie and Sam. "But we get Sam and Sophie. Even trade, huh?"

Sam shook his head, "Not by a long shot." He commented. Sophie nodded along with him.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry told them before going into his office. He put on his CD drive and played the recorded disk. "Listen to this," He told the siblings. "It sounds right up your alley, normally I wouldn't have access to this." He commented, "It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The pilot's voice came through on the speaker, _"Mayday. Mayday. Repeat. This is United Britannia flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help." _All the Winchester's listened closely. Another voice came through, a man who was supposed to help him, _"United Britannia flight 2485 we copy your mayday." _The pilot's voice came through as a reply. _"We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure-"_ He was cut off by the sounds of growling and hissing into the recording. There was an echoed howling as well.

"It took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south." Jerry told them after the recording was cut off. "Now, they're saying it's a mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow, and nobody knows why. There was over 100 people on board and only 7 survived. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh, pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.

"You don't think it was." Sophie noted, looking at the expression on Jerry's face.

Jerry shook his head at her, "No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-" Sam listed before Dean spoke, "Right. And anyway we could take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage- Guy's, the NTSB had it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of clearance." He told them.

Sophie grinned, "That'll be no problem for us." She already knew what they would have to do. They do it all the time anyway, they would have to impersonate some government official so they could get a look at the wreckage.

Sam and Sophie were leaning against the Impala while Dean was inside the 'Copy Jack' store. He needed to make all three of them face ID's in order to them into the facility to see the remains of the plane. After an hour or two of waiting Dean finally made his way out of the store, but not before saying hi to an incoming female.

"You've been in there forever," Sam complained, throwing his hands up.

Sophie nodded, "You did take quite longer than anticipated." While Dean had been in the store, Sophie had a chance to talk to Sam about his dreams but mostly just talking about what they did when they were at college. Sophie and Sam had always been closer, maybe because they were both the younger siblings but they always seemed to share mostly the same views. The two of them look more alike than they did to Dean. Sometimes Sophie can act a lot like Dean in a way.

Dean held up three fake ID's, "You can't rush perfection." He commented. He gave one of the ID's to Sam and the other to Sophie.

Sophie raised an eyebrow when she got a good look at it. "Homeland security?" She questioned, looking up.

Sam looked at Dean a little in between shocked. He knew this was something his older brother would do so he couldn't be completely surprised. "That's pretty illegal, even for us." He looked between his older siblings.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well. It's something new. People haven't seen it a thousand times." All three of them got into the car, sitting in their regular seats. Once they were all sat nicly, Dean turned to Sam. "Ok, so what have we got?" Sam knew he was talking about the tape Jerry had.

Sophie leant forward slightly. "We'll, there's definitely E.V.P on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam told him and Sophie.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

Sam played the mushed up part again but this time there was a clear enough message in it, it sounded like a woman's voice but had a croak to it. _"No survivors."_

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean muttered, not getting it. "There were seven survivors."

Sam shrugged, not getting it either, "Got me."

"Me too." Sophie nodded, the underline message didn't scream at her at the moment. Hopefully it would come to her later on, just not too late.

"What do you think? A haunted flight?" Dean asked, looking between his younger siblings.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships." Sophie commented, leaning back in her back seat, "Like Phantom Travelers."

"Or remember flight 401." Sam pitched in.

"Right. The one that crashed. The airline salvaged its parts for other planes." Dean remembered, "Then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

Right." Sophie nodded. "Maybe we have a similar deal?"

"Alright." Dean sighed, "So, survivors, who do you guys wanna talk to first?" He picked up the list that was beside his seat. Looking at the seven names.

"Third on the list." Sam said immediately, pointing to a name. "Max Jaffe."

"Why him?" Dean questioned.

"Well for one he's from around here." Sophie talks. She and Sam had figured out he'd be the most useful in the long run and he was probably the one who saw the most. "And two, if anyone saw something weird, he did."

Dean looked between Sam and Sophie, "What makes you say that?" He wondered.

"I spoke to his mother." Sam told him, "She told us where to find him."

"He's in a psychiatric hospital nearby." Sophie exclaimed.

Sam, Dean and Sophie were walking beside Max Jaffe, in the psychiatric hospital. He had a walking stick with him as he walked, they were going through the grounds and past all different types of patients as they did.

"I don't understand. I already talked to Homeland Security." Max stated, confused.

"Right." Dean nodded, "Some new information has come up so if you could just answer a couple of questions."

"Just before the plane went down did you notice anything unusual?" Sophie asked, from the middle of her two brothers.

"Like what?" Max asked, even though all the things he saw, he believed he was imagining. It was why he was where he was in the first place.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe voices?" Dean listed the possibilities.

Max looked at him for a moment before looking away, "No. Nothing." The four of them came up to a seating area to sit down.

Once they were sat Dean spoke again, "Hmm, Mr. Joffe."

"It's Jaffe." Max corrected, feeling a little annoyed.

"Jaffe," Dean corrected himself, before leaning forwards leaning against the table with his arms. "You checked yourself in here, right?" Max gave a small nod. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed." Max grinned sarcastically, "I survived a plane crash."

"And that's what terrified you?" Sophie questioned, "That's the only thing you were afraid of?"

Max started to stutter, "I-I I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I think maybe you did see something up there," Sophie observed, she looked between her two brothers then back to Max, "We need to know what."

Max took a moment before speaking again in a denial tone, "No. No, I was delusional. Seeing things." He protested.

"He was seeing things." Dean repeated to his siblings, slightly mockingly.

Sam turned to Man with his comforting eyes, "It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."

Max seemed to be having an internal debate on what he should do, but it just seemed to make him look crazy with the things he saw on that plane. He just decided to tell him his side of the story, he was already in a mental institution, it couldn't get any worse. "There was this man," He explained. "And he had these, eyes, these black eyes. And I saw, or I thought I saw him –"

"What?" Dean questioned.

"He opened the emergency exit." He told them, all three Winchesters looked a little shocked but they knew this something new. "But that's – That's impossible, right?"

Sophie nodded, "It is impossible. There's 2 tons of weight on that door." Sam and Dean looked wary, what could opened something at that amount of weight?

"This man, did he appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked, "It would look something like a mirage."

Max looked at him like he was man, he chuckled slightly, "What are you nuts?" He paused. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." The three Winchester looked at each other, still wondering what this thing was when they said goodbye to Max.

The three Winchester's decided to look into Max's reported person, the one who acted strange and supposedly opened the emergency exit door with just his bare hands. They pulled up at the house. "Here we are, George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam noted.

"Hmm." Dean huffed, "Man, I don't care how strong you are," The three of them got out of the car, while looking at the house in front of them. "Even yoked up on PCP or something no way you can open an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human." Sophie told them, even though they most likely already knew that. He turned to them, "Maybe this guy George was something else?" She wondered.

Sam nodded, "Some kind of creature maybe? In human form?"

Dean gestured towards the small house behind Sam and Sophie. "Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked, rhetorically.

Sophie shrugged. "You never know Dean." She couldn't help but say.

Sam, Sophie and Dean were sitting in George's wife's living room. Sophie and Sam were looking at a couple of the photos that were sitting on the small table in front of them. "This is your late husband?" Sam asked George's wife.

The woman nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a dentist?" Dean confirmed.

George's wife, Bonnie nodded. "Uh-huh." She looked down, "He was heading to a convection in Denver. Do you know he was petrified to fly?" She asked. "For him to go like that." She stopped talking.

"How long were you married?" Sophie asked, she was still holding a photo of when Bonnie and George were married.

Bonnie smiled at the memory, "Thirteen years."

Sophie nodded, putting back the photo before asking. "In all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Bonnie looked a little confused about the question, not really sure what they were getting at. "Well, he had acid reflux if that's what you mean."

Sam, Sophie and Dean looked at each other thinking the same thing. This George was nothing more than a human.

The three of them walked down the front steps as they were walking back to their car. "I mean, it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense." Sam commented.

Sophie nodded, "A middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified."

Dean turned to his siblings with a glint in his eyes, "You know what we need to do. We need to check inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

Sophie let out a sigh and turned to her younger brother who pretty much look the Sam as her. Knowing what they needed to do. "Okay then," She exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Then we need to look the part if we're going to do this."

Sam, Sophie and Dean walked out of a business clothes store all dressed in their personas. Both Sam and Dean were wearing black suits while Sophie was wearing a black women's business clothing. They each held a small bag which contained their original clothing. As they walked out Dean kept complaining about what he was wearing, both Sam and Sophie knew that Dean was going to do this, he was always the brother who did care at all for formal wear.

"Man, I look like one of the blue's brothers." Dean complained, tugging at his collar.

"No you don't." Sam told him, looking his brother up and down, while fixing his collar.

Sophie grinned and tilted her head slightly as she observed what her older brother was wearing, she was doing up the buttons on her new black jacket. "I don't know." She commented, "You do work the suit better than they do."

Dean smiled at his sister slightly, "You got that right." He insisted.

Sam smirked as he observes his brothers clothing, "You look more like a seventh-grader at his first dance." Sophie couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true, he did look like what Sam had just said, especially since he hasn't done up the buttons on his suit jacket.

Dean frowned and looked up and down himself, before pouting slightly, "I hate this." He whined as he walked to the car with Sophie and Sam sharing smiles behind him, before following.

"Do you want to get into this warehouse or not?" Sophie questioned her older brother. He waved her off as they got in the car and drove off down the street toward the warehouse.

The three Winchesters were waved inside as they showed their badge to the security officer. There were no troubles as expected, at least so far.

As they walk into the warehouse there were parts of the crashed plane dotted around where they should be attached to the plane. There was a large diagram on the ground to help them see where each thing was supposed to go.

Dean got out a little device from his pocket as they walked around to observe everything. Sam seemed to have notice, "What is that?" He asked, curiously.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean told him.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we know what an EMF meter is." She looked closer at the device. "Why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?"

"Because that's what I made it out of." Dean grinned, "It's homemade."

Sam nodded, looking a little skeptical. "Yeah, we can see that." Look a little non-interested. It brought Dean's mood down slightly as he walked around with his earphones in his ears. Sophie and Sam followed him as he scanned all the remains with his EMF.

Dean frowned as he came across the emergency door, the handle was making the EMF go wild. "Check out the emergency door handle," He told his siblings as he turned off his meter and put it away. Sophie and Sam came over to look and saw the door handle covered in a substance. "What is this stuff?" Dean questioned as he tried to scratch some off with his nail.

"Only one way to find out." Sophie muttered as she started to scrape some off into a small circular box with a pocket knife she stored in her pocket before leaving the car. To the side Dean wiped his hands on Sam's suit, Sophie grinned at that as she caught the action, although Sam didn't seem too pleased or too bothered to care.

Sophie looked up at her brothers, "We should go, in case anyone comes in. We've been here long enough." The boys nodded as all three of them walked out the back. The three of them were walking outside, around the outside of the warehouse as the alarm bell went off. Sam, Dean and Sophie looked at each other in slight panic before running off. Before Sophie ran though she took out her pocket knife a cut a slit into her skirt, she honestly hated pencil skirts, you can barely move your legs in them let alone run. She place her pocket knife in her pocket and caught up with her brothers who waited for her.

They got to a fence which separated them so each of them climbed it. Dean took off his jacket and used it so he would hurt his hands on the wires. Sam and Sophie just climbed over, for Sophie it was a little more difficult before of the skirt she was wearing. She even considered burning it when she gets back to their motel.

As each of them touch the ground. Dean grinned and commented, holding up his jacket, "Wow, these monkey suits do come in handy."

"At least you don't have a skirt that doesn't let you do anything." Sophie grumbled as her and Dean ran off back to the car. Sam paused for a moment, looking back before running off to his brother and sister.

The three Winchesters went straight to see Jerry in his office after they got the substance. Jerry was checking to see what the substance was that made the EMF meter blare. "Huh." Jerry exclaimed as he looked up, "This stuff is covered in sulfur." He told them.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

Jerry gestured to the microscope, "Take a look for yourself." A lot of noise could be heard from outside. Jerry noticed, "If you'll excuse me I have an idiot to fire." With that he walked out of his office, leaving Sam, Dean and Sophie to contemplate on what to do next.

Dean walked round the desk and looked through the microscope to check. "Not many things leave a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sophie wondered.

"That would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open an emergency hatch." Dean concluded.

Sam nodded, "If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing in pea soup." Dean explained.

"Nice image." Sophie grimaced, before shaking her head. "But, it's one thing to possess a person, but to take down an airplane?" She looked between her brothers with a concerned look, she turned to Dean directly, "Have you ever heard of something like this?"

"Never." Dean shook his head.

Sam, Dean and Sophie were researching about past plane crashes and different types of possession throughout the past back in their motel room. They were all out of their business gear. (CLOTHING _ PROFILE)

Both Sam and Sophie were on their laptops while Dean was looking through several books a kneeling against the bed. "So, every religion and world culture has a concept of demons and possession. I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam spoke, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, but none of them describe this." Dean exclaimed, looking up from the books.

"Well that's not exactly true." Sam pointed to his laptop, Sophie was now listening to the conversation. "According to Japanese belief, certain demons are behind certain disasters both natural and manmade. One cause earthquakes, another cause's disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean questioned, looking skeptical. Sam and Sophie didn't really know what to say. "All right, so we have a demon that's evolved with the times and who's found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah." Sophie nodded, Dean was now standing near her from where she was sitting on her bed. "And, you know. Who know how many planes it's brought down before this one?" She commented.

Dean shook his head with a scoff and started pacing slowly. Sophie and Sam noticed their brother's behavior as Sam asked, "What?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know guys. This isn't our normal gig." He admitted, "I mean demons don't want anything, just death and destruction from its own sake. This is big." He exclaimed, truly slightly worried from what Sophie could tell. Dean scratched his head, "I wish dad was here."

Sam looked at Sophie as she nodded, "Yeah, us too." Suddenly Dean's phone rung which he promptly answered. It was Jerry, he just told Dean that Chuck, one of the survivors is dead. "Another crash?" Sophie asked, as Dean hung up the phone.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Let's go."

"Where?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"Nazareth." A couple of hours later they had found another sulfur specimen in the small plane that Chuck was in. Jerry confirmed it.

Dean turned to his brother and sister. "So, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck," Sophie gestured to Jerry, "If that's the case that would be the good news." Dean and Sam saw a troubled look on her face.

"What's the bad news?" Sam asked, turning to his sister.

"His plane went down after 40 minutes." Sophie stated, giving her younger brother a pointed look who seemed to be getting at what Sophie already figured out. She turned back to Dean, "Get this, so did flight 2485."

Jerry looked confused, he looked between the three siblings. "Forty minutes. What does that mean?"

"It's Biblical numerology." Sam told him, "Noah's arc, it rained for 40 days. The number means death."

Sophie nodded, she looked up from the computer she was sitting in front of, "I went back, and there's been at least six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in."

"Any survivors?" Dean questioned. He really didn't like the sound of this case so far.

"No." Sophie shook her head. "Well, not until flight 2485, for some reason."

Sam looked up, "On the E.V.P the message that was left on it. No survivors."

Dean sighed, figuring out the motive. "This thing's going after the survivors, finishing the job." Sophie nodded, sharing concerned looks with both her brothers. There were six survivors left now that Chuck was dead.

Sam, Dean and Sophie were back in the Impala. Sam and Sophie were making sure none of the survivors go on a plane any time soon. The only person they couldn't stop from flying was Amanda Walker, the flight attendant. She was going on her first flight back on the job so Dean raced to the airport.

Sophie, Dean and Sam ran through the airport doors as they arrived. Sam pointed to one of the screens that showed Amanda's flight. "Right there, they're boarding in 30 minutes.

Dean nodded, "Okay, we still have some cards to plan. I need to find a phone." The three of them ran over to one of the courtesy phones on the wall. Dean talked to Amanda, telling her that Karen Walker was in hospital. Unfortunately it didn't go down so well, even pretending to be one of her boyfriend's friends. She hung up and went onto her flight. "Damn it! That was so close." Dean said annoyed, he was pacing slightly.

Sophie sighed and looked to Sam who seemed to have the same idea as her. "Alright," She nodded, "Then it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

Dean hesitated, "Now, just hold on a second."

"Dean-" Sam started, "That plane is leaving with over 100 passengers. If we're right and that plane is going to crash."

"I know." Dean nodded, distractingly.

"Okay." Sophie nodded, she didn't miss the distress look on her older brother's face. "Then we get on that plane, find the demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets while you and Sam go get whatever will make it by security." She looked between them. Sam nodded while Dean still looked a little paranoid. "Back here is five minutes?" She still say the look on Dean's face and the fact that he didn't move. "You okay Dean?"

Dean hesitated then admitted, "No. Not really."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Well, I kind of have this problem," Dean started, "With, uh-"

"Flying?" Sophie guessed. Ever since her idea with going on that plane it seemed to make her realised that her brother was afraid to fly. She had flown a couple of times herself and always found it okay.

Dean nodded, "It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking right?" Sam questioned.

"Do I look like I'm joking!" Dean jerked, "Why do you think I drive everywhere?" He asked metaphorically.

Sophie thought for a moment, "All right. You stay here and me and Sam will do this together."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"We'll do this one on our own." Sam nodded, fine with what his sister had just said.

"Are you nuts?" He exclaimed, "You said it yourselves, this plane is going to crash."

Sophie groaned. "We either do it with you or we go by ourselves, there is no third option, Dean."

"Come on." Dean whined, "Really?" Sam and Sophie nodded. They each went their separate way after that and met up by the plane entrance.

Sam, Sophie and Dean were now on the plane that was about to take off. Sophie sat by the window while Sam sat in the middle and Dean in the aisle seat.

Sam bent over to Dean, "Just try to relax."

"Just shut up." Dean told him sharply. The plane went up and Dean held onto the plane tightly. Sophie heard the sound of humming from near her, she looked to see it was Dean with his eyes closed. "You humming Metallica?" Sophie asked.

"I calms me down." Dean insisted.

Sophie sighed and looked over Sam, "Look. We get that you're nervous all right? But you gotta stay focused.

Dean nodded tensely, "Okay."

"We have 32 minutes to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing, anyway and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam summarized.

"On a crowded plane." Dean grumbled, "That'll be easy." He said sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time. All right?" He paused, "No, who is it possessing?" He looked between Sophie and Dean, they knew more about this than he did.

"It's usually gonna be someone who has a weakness. Something that the demon can worm into. It can be someone with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Sophie explained.

Sam looked thoughtful, "Well, this is Amanda's first flight back after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Dean nodded, Sophie did too after thinking about it.

Dean got up to see Amanda while leaving Sam and Sophie together. Sophie started looking at their father's journal, she was looking into an exorcism that John had written in there.

Dean came back from Amanda and turned to his younger siblings, "Well, she had got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.

"You said Cristo?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "There's no demon in her. None getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane it can be anyone, anywhere." Suddenly some turbulence shuddered the plane, making Dean yelp in fright.

Sam kept trying to get Dean to calm down but he just turned to him, "Sam, this plane is going to crash, so quit treating me like I'm four."

"You need to calm down." Sam insisted.

"I'm sorry I can't!" Dean told him sharply. "Don't do the touchy feely, self-help yoga crap. It's now helping

Sophie rolled her eyes, clearly had enough of the banter. She leaned over to the boys and started talking in a stern voice. "You need to quit it both of you! Dean, if you're panicked then you're more open to possession so you need to calm down right now." Dean nodded and started to try and take calming breaths. Sophie nodded, approvingly. "Good," She turned back to the book to explain what she had been doing, "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Sam asked, leaning over her shoulder slightly.

"It's in two parts." Sophie started to tell them, "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "More powerful?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah. It doesn't need to possess someone. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh." Dean scoffed, "And that's a good thing how?"

"Well, the second part send the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sophie told them, "That's why, Dean."

Sam nodded, "Well, first things first. We gotta find it." Him, Sophie and Dean split up as they tried to find the one who was possessed with the demon. When Sophie and Sam couldn't see any sign of possession they went back to Dean who had him EMF meter. He was scanning each aisle with it to see if he would get any traces.

Sophie placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as Sam and she approached him. He jerked at the movement, "Oh, god. Don't do that!" He exclaimed, getting over the moment.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, nothing. How much time we got?"

Sophie glanced around slightly before answering, "About 15 minutes. Maybe we missed somebody?" She wondered.

"Maybe this thing isn't on the plane."

"You believe that?" Sam asked, not believing it. He was pretty much 99% sure it was on this plane, even Sophie could agree to that. That was how to pattern went. This thing was going after the remaining survivors and Amanda was one of them.

"I will if you will." Dean countered.

Suddenly each of them saw the red light come up on the EMF meter, Dean heard the sound though. Sophie and Sam saw their brother looking at the Co-Pilot and say loud enough, "Christo." The Co-Pilot turned around to them, showing off his black eyes before turning back around and going into the other room.

Sam, Sophie and Dean walked up an aisle towards Amanda. They found her by the airplane microwave. Amanda turned to them, "Oh, hey. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope?"

Dean glanced at his sibling before talking, "Uhh, that's kind of what we need to talk about." Dean admitted. Behind him Sophie closed the curtains so no one could hear them.

Amanda looked confused, "Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"Okay, this is going to sound nuts but we don't have time for the 'truth is out there' speech-" Dean started before Sophie cut him off in a hurry.

"Look, we know you were on flight 2485."

Amanda immediately lost her smile and because increasingly confused and wary, "Who are you guys?" She looked between the three of them.

"We've spoke to the other survivors. We know something brought the plane down, not mechanical failure." Sam explained.

"We need your help to stop it from happening again, here now." Dean told her bluntly. Amanda stated to stutter and want to leave but Dean stopped her, "Wait a second. We've not going to hurt you, okay? But listen to me. The pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert, he's dead."

"What?" Amanda exclaimed, stunned. "Chuck is dead?"

Sophie nodded, "He died in a plane crash. That's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"Look something was wrong on 2485. Maybe you sensed it, maybe not but there's something wrong with this flight too." Sam continued.

"Amanda you have to believe us." Dean begged.

"On," Amanda looked conflicted whether to tell them what she saw or not. "On, 2485 there was this man. He had these eyes."

Sam's eyes lit up, "Yes. That's what we're talking about."

"I don't understand what you want!" Amanda rushed out.

"Bring the co-pilot back here." Sophie told her

"What does he have to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"There's no time to explain." Dean was worried about the amount of time they had left. As soon as this was over he wanted to not go on any more planes. "We just need to talk to him." He explained, although his version of talking was doing a full on exorcism.

"How am I supposed to go get to co-pilot?"

"Do whatever it takes." Sam begged, they really were running out of time. "Tell him something's broken. Whatever will get him out here."

"I could lose my job if-" Amanda was cut off by Sophie.

"You'll lose a lot more if you don't!" Amada hesitated but told them okay and left to get the co-pilot. Sam, Sophie and Dean looked out the curtain to see Amada talking to him. As they saw her walking back to them with him following the three Winchesters each got out the things they need for the exorcism. Sam got out the holy water from his jacket and Sophie got onto the right page from their fathers journal, showing her what she needed to say. Dean was going to be the knocking out guy including Sam when needed.

"Now what's the problem?" The Co-Pilot asked as he walked in. Dean punched him in the face and tied him up using duct tape or anything he could do. Amanda was just shocked at what was happening. She was told to leave and not let anyone in.

Sam started to spray the holy water over the Co-Pilot which cause holes to be made in his skin which bubbled. Dean punched him, "Come on Soph, I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Sophie nodded and started chanting in Latin the incantation for the exorcism.

The Co-Pilot for free and kicked Dean away from him and took off the duct tape and grabbed Sam's collar. "I know what happened to you girlfriend." He said in a very deep voice, almost not human, he turned to Sophie. "And to your love." Both of them paused to stare at the demon, "They must have died screaming. Even now, their burning!"

Dean kicked the man in the face and held him down tighter. Sophie shook her head and continued chanting while Sam resumed spraying him with holy water. Both Sam and Dean held down the man as a thick black smoke came out of him and into the ducting. The Co-Pilot kicked the journal down the aisle as it happened.

"Where did it go?" Sam asked.

"Into the plane!" Dean exclaimed, "We need to finish this!" Sophie nodded and got up to get the journal when the whole plane started to go down. Dean and Sam knocked into each other as they were still in the room with the Co-Pilot. Sophie fell on the floor with a grunt, seeing the journal she instantly reached for it. As soon as Sophie got a hold of the book she turned back to the exorcism page and started chanting in Latin again to send the demon back to hell. A lightning bolt hit the plane just before it stated to balance itself and stop falling. The turbulence died down completely.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief and sat on the floor, pretty much exhausted. To the side she saw Dean and Sam come out of the room as she slowly got up from where she was.

Sam, Dean and Sophie started to leave the airport after saying a somewhat goodbye to Amada. Dean turned to his younger siblings to see the intense saw look in their faces, "You two okay?" He asked.

Sam turned to Dean, "Dean – It knew about Jessica, it knew about Mike." He glanced to Sophie who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Sophie shook her head, "Sam, these things, they can read minds."

Dean nodded, "Soph's right. Sam. These things lie."

"Yeah." Sam breathed, not really feeling like it was the truth.

Dean gestured the door for them, "Come on." Sam and Sophie followed behind slowly, both feeling their sadness for their lost loves coming back.

Later on Sam, Sophie and Dean were standing beside the Impala talking to Jerry as their case was finished up. "Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry told them. They nodded, "A lot of people could have been killed." He shook hands with the boys and gave Sophie a short hug. "Your dad would have been real proud of you three."

"See you around Jerry." Sam exclaimed.

The three Winchester's were about to get in when something crossed Dean's mind. "Hey Jerry!" he called. Jerry turned around, "I meant to asked, how'd you get my cell phone number anyway? I've only had it for like 6 months."

"You're dad gave it to me." Jerry admitted.

Sophie and Sam perked up at this, while Dean looked curious. "When did you talk to him?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I mean I didn't exactly talk to him," Jerry explained, "But I called his number, his voice mail said to give you a call. Thanks again guys!"

Dean stopped the car on a dirt road that drifted off the main road as they left. He was looking for his father's number to call him to see if Jerry was telling them the truth.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like 50 times, Sophie even more than me. It's been out of service." Sam explained.

Dean called the number and put it on speaker. All three of them heard their father's voice come through the speaker. _"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean. (785) 555-0179. He can help." _Dean closed his phone and got in the car with Sophie and Sam. They stayed silent as Dean drove down the road.


	6. Bloody Mary

**Notes: 31-10-2014**

**I really apologise for everyone who has waited for the next updates for this story – it is not abandoned!**

**I will be continuing this story hopefully as one of my inspiration regulars like 'The Storm is Rising' and 'Reborn'. The important thing I would like to note is that I will not be doing every single episode that the show comes up with – either because I just didn't like it or I felt like it will be unnecessary to my story.**

**If you have any comments or questions please let me know – oh, also – the beginning to this chapter was the part that had already been up since about 2 weeks ago. Past that is brand new. My writing methods have become really annoying lately to me, I keep changing my mind – but this is final – I'll keep the chapters in episodes like I have been doing for Reborn.**

'**Home' will be the next episode on the list after this chapter.**

**Scene change**** = ~ 8 ~**

**Supernatural: Bloody Mary **

Sophie sat in the back of the impala, reading a book that she had 'borrowed' from the library when they were last in one back around a week ago. The book itself was a crime novel, if you really thought about it, that's what she and her brothers were (crime fighters) but more killing was involved and the fact that they hunt monsters rather than humans that have done a bad crime.

They were currently sitting outside of a morgue in Toledo, Ohio. Dean had found a news article about a man named, 'Steven Shoemaker' apparently he had a heart attack when he was 46, which had caused him to die. The strange part that stood out to the two older siblings was the fact that Mr. Shoemaker was completely healthy so there was no physical reason for him to have a heart attack at that sort of age – Sam was a bit hesitant to have a look since they were supposed to be looking for their father, but he knew there was no use in arguing with Dean and Sophie. Sophie was doing better than she was a couple of weeks ago; for a while now she's been caving in all her emotions so she wouldn't have to deal with it straight on. She promised herself that when they find this son-of-a-bitch that killed Mike and Jess, killed him and they were finally free of him – she would finally grieve for Mike and her baby, who was currently still in the arms of a good friend.

Sophie had thought long and hard in the past couple of weeks, wondering what she would do when the yellow eyed demon was finally dead after all this time. All of her wanted to go back to her regular apple-pie life as Dean would call it, but if felt unfair to Mary-Anne – if Sophie went back to her, there would be no telling what would happen if one of her more recent enemies tried to find her. She wanted her little girl to be safe, away from the monsters and if that meant staying away herself – then maybe that was for the best but that decision would cripple her every day until she died no matter what anyone could do.

Sophie was jolted out of her 'book land' by Sam twitching around in the front seat, she quickly put the book down by the side of her and started to shake her little brothers shoulder, "Sam!" She shouted, as she noticed Dean was doing the same thing as she was. "Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm, trying to shake him awake.

Suddenly Sam gasped awake and opened his eyes, looking around in slight panic until he realised he was back in the Impala. He breathed heavily as he started to sit up, pretending that he was fine again, "I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam stated, like he was pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, speaking with an underline of concern, "Another one." It was the fifth one this week, Sophie's had calmed down slightly around a week ago - but she still had a lot of healing to do which would take a while.

Sophie however showed her concern knowing these nightmares were really starting to take a toll on her little brother, "Are you sure you're okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, not wanting to bring down his older siblings, "Yeah, but hey. At least I got some sleep." He said with a slightly heartedly chuckle. Although his eyes felt like he was going to drift off again any second.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother as he glanced at him, "You know, sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this."

Sam ignored him, making Sophie sigh in defeat silently. "We're here?" He questioned, looking behind his where the Morgue was as the back of the impala was facing the building.

"Yup." Dean nodded, he looked at the surroundings, "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up the newspaper that was sitting in the middle of the two front seats after wiping his eyes as he tried to get rid of the sleeplessness in his face, the article that had 'Steven Shoemaker'; it was circled by Sophie as it was a death announcement saying when the memorial will be for him.

'_The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father, Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday … at 2pm…"_

Sam nodded, "So, what do you think happened to this guy?" He asked his brother and sister knowing they had more experience at hunting then he did, they would have seen things that he's never seen.

"That's why Sammy, were here." Sophie told him, pointing towards the morgue behind them and stashing away her book into her duffle bag beside her. "We need to find out what really happened to him, then determine if the cause of death was either a natural case or supernatural related."

Dean nodded, he was putting away their fathers journal beside Sophie in the back seat as he talked, "Exactly, let's go." He told the other two. Sam threw the paper back into the middle of the two front seats and followed his brother while Sophie got out the back door ready to find out everything about the new case or whether it was one or not.

~ 8 ~

Sophie, Dean and Sam walked down the darkened hallway to the door that read, 'Morgue 144', coming to the doorway they each saw a man sitting at one of the desks writing something in a pad of paper.

Sophie was about to go in but was pulled away by her brother, going around the corner with Sam following confused, "Dean, what are you doing?" Sophie questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as they stopped behind a corner in the wall.

"I have a plan, but if it doesn't work I want you to do your womany thing." Dean told his sister bluntly.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms but she already knew what he meant, "My 'womany thing'?" Sam snorted beside them at the name, but also finding it amusing that his older brother was asking their sister to flirt with guys they were meant to protect her from.

Dean placed his hands in his pockets and nodded his head up and down, "Yup," He confirmed, "Hopefully you still have your skills, I mean – it has been over 4 years since you've used them on a hunt." It was true, on occasion dad would have asked her to flirt with someone just to get information from a town – Sophie, of course never liked to do it but now they knew the reason why. It was because of Mike. "Maybe you've lost it?" Dean shrugged, trying to get her to accept – sometimes it was hard to get people to help if you didn't have a beautiful girl with you. Not that Dean and Sam would say so, because, well, this was their sister.

Sophie looked between her brothers for a moment before taking her long brunette hair out of the scruffy bun she had originally put it in and gave her head a quick shake, making her natural curls fall down her shoulders. She pulled the zip down on her light brown jacket that showed just enough of her chest, slightly above her breasts. Getting into her work was one of the ways she avoided thinking about Mike and her little girl, she missed them so much – but nothing can be done to bring them back to her besides she had a gut feeling that she should have never have left the family business. But if she didn't, then Mary-Anne wouldn't have been born – she would never give that up though.

Sophie looked up at Dean with a sweet smile, "How about that brother dear?" She questioned rhetorically, before turning around to walk back into the morgue and only seconds later she heard her two brothers following.

When the three of them walked past one of the desks to get to the assistant they saw a name tag sitting on the desk, 'Dr. D. Feklowicz.'. The siblings casually walk over to the desk, "Hey." Dean greeted, acting like his normal self while Sam hand his hands in his pockets just looking like an extra person. Sophie stayed as much out of the way as she could for the moment, rolling her eyes knowing she would have to do all the work as usual when Dean screwed up his plan.

The bald assistant frowned, "Can I help you?" Confused as to why there were two guys and a very pretty girl standing in front of him.

Dean nodded, waving his hands over to his brother and sister, "Yeah, we're uh, the med students." He lied, not looking convincing at all if you asked Sophie.

"Sorry?" The assistant blinked, there was no record of any med students supposed to come in today.

Dean placed a confused look on his face as he pointed over to the empty desk, "Oh," He exclaimed, he didn't even know if he could say the name properly anyway, "Dr. Feiklowicz didn't tell you? We talked to him over the phone." Dean tried to add to the lie, trying to make it more convincing – but it was so much easier lying to girls and getting them into bed than this. "We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. For our paper."

The assistant put on a fake smile, seeing past their crap, "Well, I'm sorry. He's at lunch." He told them.

Sophie shook her head in exasperation before moving forwards to the desk, leaning over so her hands were placed flat on the desk surface in front of the man. When her body leaned over the assistants eyes widen when he caught sight of seeing down her dress. He gulped nervously as Sophie placed a flirty smile on her face, her eyes connecting with him.

"Please," Sophie pleaded, her tone going up a notch from her regular voice to persuade him to abide by them, she ran her finger along his jaw bone making him stiffen, "We just want to know what happened to Mr Shoemaker, I mean," She paused putting on a thoughtful face, "Wouldn't you like to express how smart you are to us, to me?" She teased. "I'd be more than grateful." The man's breathing quickened, behind Sophie Sam smirked seeing how his sister was handling it – much better than Dean was anyway. It would be funny to see how his sister would rub it in Dean's face, that's something he would love to see.

"I-I," The assistant stuttered, "R-Really don't-"

"Please-," Sophie placed a cute pout on her lips, giving him a set of puppy dog eyes that Sam had. "We have to get back to school soon, and we really-" She drawled, a small smirk lining on her lips, "-need to see everything."

The assistant nodded, a little frantically, "O-Okay." He quickly got up in his chair, walking towards one of the corpse rooms, "F-Follow me." He tried to restrain himself from looking back down her dress as he walked past.

Sophie straightened out her back as she stood from leaning on the desk, turning to her amused younger brother and her little shocked older brother. Sophie turned to Dean with a prominent smirk, "I haven't got it, huh?" With that she turned to the direction the assistant went and followed.

Sam let out a chuckle, patting his brother on the shoulder, "I think she still has her 'womaly thing'." He walked off, following behind Sophie as Dean followed him after shaking his head. They should have just started off with Sophie rather than come up with that ridiculous story.

~ 8 ~

Sophie, Dean and Sam stood around a silver body tray while the assistant placed himself close to Sophie. That was the part she hated, after she'd flirt with them to get information – the guys always think that it's something more than it really was.

"So," Sam began, looking up to the assistant, "The newspaper said his daughter found him." He stated, they needed to find out everything they could to actually solve this case – if there was even one anyway. "She said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that," The man grinned, like it was more than exciting – he glanced at Sophie as he spoke, "They were practically liquefied." He lifted the blanket material off the corpse, showing each Winchester the head of the body. The eyes were hollow but covered in stale blood.

"Any sign of struggle?" Dean spoke up this time, a grimace place on his face at the sight of the poor man's eyes. "Maybe someone did this to him?"

The assistant shook his head, "Nope," He told Dean, "Besides the daughter, he was alone."

Sophie placed her hands in her jacket pockets, "How did he actually die?" She asked, frowning since this didn't look natural to her – it wasn't anything she's seen before or medical wise, "What's the cause of death?"

The man shrugged, not sure himself, "The doc isn't sure himself," He told them siblings, but his gaze rested on Sophie though. "He's thinking a massive stroke – maybe an aneurism." He grinned suddenly, getting back that giddy feeling of a mystery death, "Something burst up in there, that's for sure." He commented, remembering how much blood this guy actually lost through his eyes.

Sam has a confused look on his face, not completely getting what he said correctly, "What do you mean?" He questioned, looking curious.

"Intense cerebral bleeding," The man exclaimed, glancing between all the siblings – not just on Sophie, "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." He was being literal too, he'd been at this job for more than five years and never, has he seen anything like this – especially in this town.

"The eyes," Sophie spoke up, looking at the eye sockets that were still filled with blood but no eyeballs, "What's the cause for that?"

The assistant shrugged, "The capillaries can burst," Not really sure if he was correct since this was a hard corpse death to determine, "You can see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

Dean raised an eyebrow, putting on a small joking tone but his words were completely serious, "Yeah," He began, "You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Looking at the man who was in the middle of ogling his eyes towards his little sister again, that really didn't sit well inside Dean. He knew Sophie could take care of herself, but she was still his little sister and he would protect her – it hurt that he wasn't about to protect her from losing Mike though.

The assistant shook his head, "That's a first for me." He told Dean, his line of sight going to him rather than Sophie again. "But, hey," He shrugged, not looking too bothered, "I'm not the Doctor."

Dean nudged Sophie when the assistant was putting something on a tray. Sophie turned to him pursing her lips in question, "_What?"_ She mouthed to him, seeing an idea form in her brother's face.

"_The police report!"_ He mouthed back, pointing his finger to the assistants back.

Sophie inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes before she moved to stand right next to the man putting on her ulterior personality, "Hey," She flirted again, making him once again, gulp in nervousness, "We need to see that police report, can we have it please." Her lips from into a cute frown and her eyes looking like a puppy's would. "It's for our paper, you know how it is - being an amazing morgue assistant and all." The assistant nodded, slowly before walking over to the file cabinets get a copy – feeling flustered by Sophie, his cheeks turning into a tint of pink blush of embarrassment by the compliment.

~ 8 ~

Sophie pulled her hair back into a scruffy, yet stylish bun as she walked down the flight of stairs with her brothers, "It might not be one of ours," Sam tried, they seemed to be getting distracted a lot lately by different cases all around but the one case they weren't working on was finding dad – it was starting to become stupid. Sam knew what Sophie was doing, she was getting into cases like before she had Mary-Anne and fell in love with Mike – she was blocking out the grief and loss by helping others and solving different cases. Sophie makes it look so easy, but sometimes at night he would hear her go outside of the motel and cry, those were the times when everything came crashing down on her. Crying for everything she had gained, meaning everything she had lost. "It might just be some freak medical thing."

Dean snorted, "How many times in Dad's long career has it been a freak medical thing?" He questioned, sarcastically as they walked down the next flight of stairs. "And not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

Sam sighed, "Almost never," He admitted.

"Exactly," Sophie interrupted, zipping back up her jacket slightly, not wanting the male population to stare at her like she was a meal, "Besides," She started, going down a couple of steps further than her brothers so she was in the lead, "I've never seen anything like this before – medical wise or supernatural wise."

Dean scrunched in face up in thought, "You know about medical crap?" He raised an eyebrow in slight shock.

Sophie sighed, rolling her eyes once again, "A little, big brother," She drawled, "One of my university courses were to do with medicine. " She shrugged, "Back then I didn't really know what to do for a career; until I found my love for children anyway. I began working part-time in the University daycare before and after Mary-Anne was born." She gulped away the tears threatening to pool over in her eyes, but she couldn't - especially not right now with her brothers in sight and while they were on a case.

Sam nodded, Sophie always did have a way with children when they went on cases with their father – maybe it's because she was a girl, but now she has more prominent maternal feelings towards children after having his and Dean's niece. "Let's go talk to the daughter." He suggested, finally reaching the ground floor and walking outside to the Impala with Sophie and Dean by his side.

~ 8 ~

The three Winchesters arrived at the Shoemaker's residence. When they pulled up you could see almost a dozen different cars lining up by the curbs. Today was the Memorial Day, which was a big favour to the three siblings – this would be able to give them time to hopefully look around the house without pretending to be a cop like they always did. Although, they'd have to pretend to be someone close to Mr. Shoemaker because otherwise they won't get any information out of the daughter they needed.

Sophie, Dean and Sam walked through the front door of the Shoemaker residence, noticing the hallways and room full of different people.

Dean looked around, his eyes wandering around the clothing everyone was wearing and leaned over to his brother and sister, muttering, "I feel like we're underdressed."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "That's because we are, Dumbo." She retorted before strolling down the hallway; her brothers on her heels as they looked for Donna Shoemaker – the daughter they were hoping to get some information out of.

~ 8 ~

The three Winchester siblings walked out the back door from the Shoemaker house, Sophie had quickly asked one of the nice gentlemen in a black tie suit to show them where Donna Shoemaker was: the oldest daughter who found her father on the bathroom floor.

The man pointed to a young woman with short dark hair, sitting with two blonde friends, about the same age as she was. In between, there was a small girl sitting at the edge of the bench, keeping to herself like she was alone and no one would listen to her.

Dean thanked the man before he, Sophie and Sam strolled over to the four casually. He went first but noticed that one of the blonde's eyes practically reeked with lust when she looked at him, "You must be Donna, right?" His gaze rested on the short haired brunette in the middle.

Donna gave a small nod, looking up to the three, "Yeah."

"Hi," Sam smiled slightly, "We're really sorry."

"Thank you." She replied, gratefully.

"I'm Sam," He gestured himself before point either side of him, "This is Dean and Sophie. We worked with your dad." He lied.

Donna frowned and turned to the blonde who was sitting on the same bench as her, that couldn't be right. Her father worked alone. "You did?" Her voice was doubtful.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded, speaking this time with a soft smile, yet sympathetic, "Your dad, a stroke – it really is terrible."

The blonde next to Donna spoke up when the brunette's head turned down at the reminder of her father being dead in front of her eyes, "I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"It's okay," Donna interrupted, not wanting to scare of people who knew her dad, "I'm okay." She assured the best friend.

"Where there ever any symptoms?" Sophie asked curiously, she pointed to herself, "I did a degree in medical science – I had to study all this for getting the grade so I know all about them. Did he ever have any migraines? Dizziness?" Her brother's weren't so shocked anymore to know that she knew these things, at the morgue she told them about her schooling away from home.

Donna shook her head sadly, "No."

Suddenly the little girl who kept to herself turned in her seat, "That's because it wasn't a stroke." She insisted, her face showed that she wasn't playing around either which caught the Winchesters attention.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna scolded, not wanting to be embarrassed by her little sister's ridiculous thoughts and ideas.

"What?" Sam spoke up, wondering what Lily knew about the death and why she thought it was all because of her.

"I'm sorry," Donna sighed, "She's just upset." Shaking her head.

"No," Lily denied, "I happened because of me!" The weight of her father's death weighing on her shoulders because she said those two words, three times in the bathroom mirror.

"Sweetie, it didn't," She told her little sister, hating the fact that she was blaming it on herself when it was a simple, natural stroke that took their father so soon.

Sophie glanced at her brother who nodded to Lily, knowing that she could get an answer out of the girl since Sophie could relate more, "Lily." She walked over to the younger girl and crouched down in front of her, "Why would you say something like that?" Concern filling her voice when this girl spoke about her father's death being because of her.

Lily turned to the nice lady, looking her in the eyes with sadness, "Right before he died, I said it." Her mind going back to the sleepover she had with her friends.

Sophie frowned, "Said what?"

"Bloody Mary," She gulped, her insides quivering at the name now whenever she said it, "Three times in the bathroom mirror." She saw the nice lady glance at the two older boys, "She took his eyes," Gaining her attention back, "That's what she does."

"That's not why dad died," Donna told her little sister, she already hated fairy tales – monsters weren't real either, "This isn't your fault."

Lily looked like she was about to cry, "I think you're sister's right, Lily." Dean spoke up, getting everyone to turn to him, "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

He did have a good point, "No," She shook her head, "I don't think so." Although, the Winchesters were thinking the exact opposite – Bloody Mary could be behind this, the lore was just mixed up and they needed to figure it out – like they always do.

~ 8 ~

Sophie, Sam and Dean made their way up to the bathroom where Mr. Shoemaker was found.

As they pushed the door open, you could see all the stains to the blood pool that the cleaners weren't able to wash away, but they could tell that the amount of blood that had come out of Mr. Shoemaker's eyes had left a pool so big that it nearly covered the entire bathroom floor.

"The Blood Mary Legend," Sam's eye caught the only mirror in the room, above the sink. "Did dad every find any evidence that it was a real thing."

Dean shook his head, "Not that I know of." He turned to Sophie to see if she knew anything. He and Sophie were the ones who had to do the hunting at a young age because their father wanted Sam to stay out of it as long as possible, Sam was always the special one even if Sophie had left like Sam.

Sophie sighed, "I've never heard of you-know-who being real." She told them before shrugging, "I even did it as a prank at school when I was ten – nothing ever happened."

Dean's eye widen with a hard stare, "You said it - even when you knew what was out there."

Sophie rolled her eyes defensively, not caring for his tone, "I was a kid Dean, and I didn't take things as seriously as it did until dad really started to push us." She maneuvered herself past them so she could get into the room and turn the lights on.

Sam shook his head, not wanting to get into an argument, "I mean – everywhere else, all over the country kids play Bloody Mary," He pointed to Sophie, "Sophie did too and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

Dean turned to his siblings, now forgetting Sophie's childhood mistake to the more important matter, "Maybe everywhere it's a story but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Sam grinned slightly at the interest it brought him.

"Maybe," Sophie nodded, with a thoughtful face as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But, maybe not – there could have been a vengeful spirit hidden within these mirrors that eliminate people who have done something similar to her death. If that's so – then that would explain why it went after Mr. Shoemaker rather than Lily as she said the three words and he got the cut." She paused, "The legend says that the person who say, you-know-what gets it. Something's wrong – there's a flaw in the legend"

"Never heard anything like that before." Dean admitted while Sam nodded with him, "Like you said," Pointing to Sophie, "This guy died in a mirror and that's the way the legend goes, you-know-who scratches your eyes out."

Sam felt a long research period again, "It's worth checking into." He agreed.

Suddenly, all their heads snapped up when they heard the distinct sound of heels from a woman's shoe coming towards them. As they went outside the bathroom, they were greeted by the sight of the blonde who sat next to Donna outside. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, curiosity filling her face.

"We-" Dean started, after looking at his brother and sister for answers, "We had to go to the bathroom."

Sophie closed her eyes in exasperation before shaking her head. Her brother, urgg!

"Who are you?" Charlie knew that these three people in front of her weren't who they said they were, Donna's dad worked alone.

"Like we said downstairs," Dean continued, not seeing the frustrated looks he was getting from Sophie and Sam beside him, "We work with Donna's dad."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." He was about to retort but she cut him off, "And all those weird questions and stuff. What was that?" She got silence as she copied Sophie's stance, "So, you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right," Sam cut his brother off before he said something stupid, "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

She scoffed, "Yeah, a stroke."

Sophie shook her head, "That's not the sign of a typical stroke – I really was telling the truth about my medical knowledge. I really do know things like that." She looked back at Dean and Sam, "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" Charlie's curiosity piped up.

"Honestly," Sam raised an eyebrow but shook his head, "We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else."

Dean tilted his head at Charlie, "So, if you're gonna scream go right ahead."

Charlie sighed, she thought it was too creepy at the way Mr. Shoemaker died – what if they were telling the truth, "Are you cops?"

He shared a look with his siblings, "Something like that." He nodded.

Sam came up with an idea, "Tell you what," He grabbed something from his pocket, "You think of anything – you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary – just give us call." He wrote down his and Sophie's number on a piece of paper before giving it to the blonde.

~ 8 ~

_Sam stood in front of the Mary Mirror in the antique store, holding an iron wrench. He had told his siblings that he was the best one to call forth Mary and smash her. Sophie tried to use herself instead but he won the argument._

_His eyes narrowed in the last mirror as he smashed all the others, his reflection started smirking and finally he gasped for air when it felt like his head was going to explode and blood tears ran down his cheeks._

"_It's your fault," The reflection told him, "You killed them." Sam knew what his reflection was talking about – painful secret, "You killed Jessica and Mike – you even got little Mary-Anne sent away." Sam started sinking to the ground in pain, "You never told her the truth, who you really were. You never told Sophie what would happen to Mike. Those nightmares you've been having or Jessica dying, Mike dying – screaming – burning." The evil self-started sneering at Sam as he fell to the ground in pain, "You had them for days before they died, didn't you!" He shouted, "You were so desperate to be normal, to believe that they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! How could you take Sophie away from Mike when she could have protected him and Mary-Anne! You dreamt that it would happen."_

_The voice was cut off by someone smashing the mirror, Sam looked up and saw that it was Sophie looking at him with concern when she saw the blood on his face. Guilt ran through his veins when he remembered everything that the mirror had said – it was all true. Sophie would never forgive him if she knew._

~ 8 ~

Sam, Dean and Sophie were back in the Impala after dropping off Charlie, "Hey, Sam." Dean spoke up, his eyes still on the road as his mind turned to curiosity.

Sam looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over," He started, Sophie had turned around to listen by this point, "I want you to tell us what that secret was."

Sam smiled slightly, but glanced at his older sister in the wing-view mirror with sadness – luckily she never saw him, "Look, you're my brother and Sophie – you're my sister," He had seen Sophie's interest spike as she leaned forward to hear what he had to say, "I'd die for you both." He told them both honestly, "But there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sophie sat back in her chair, obviously saddened that her little brother hadn't told them while Dean just kept his face passive as she continued to drive.

Sam's eyes watched outside, in that moment he saw Jessica standing on the street wearing a white dress. She smiled at him but disappeared as they passed a tree.

**Note: As you could probably tell this wasn't the full episode. But it has the parts that I felt were enough. I wanted to get this episode out of the way.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	7. Where it all Began

**From Season 3 +**

**I have changed the title of the story - from here the episodes will start from 'All Hell Breaks Loose'**


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1

**I am so sorry I wasn't able to put this up yesterday, I had to do a couple of things thanks to my mother. Anyway, I hope to have Part 2 up within a week. I LOVE these two episodes.**

**Some of you may have noticed but I have changed the title to this story, it used to be 'Sophie Winchester – The Middle Sister' but I honestly didn't like it anymore.**

**New Summary: Sophie Winchester, the middle sister. She's always been the one to keep the two brothers together, she was their rock and they were hers. But after so many take downs in her emotional state, how much longer can she last when one event could destroy her?**

**[Polyvore clothing] – 'sophie winchester hell lets loose'**

**Supernatural Fanfic | Where it all Began | All Hell breaks Loose – Part 1**

Sophie, the middle Winchester sat on a single twin bed staring into space but her head turned towards a plain cream wall with slight paint cracks in the works. Her mind stayed blank, everything silently crashing down on her, slipping her into a stasis of grief and hopelessness. Her breathing had hollowed out compared vastly to merely hours ago, her eyes dull with the spark that gave her the instinct to fight.

So many things had happened in the last few days, the situation just kept getting worse and worse – it was surprising that it took this one event to break her. You would think it would have been when she finally broke contact with her daughter and friends several months ago, no, she had two people with her that helped to keep her head above the water. Sam and Dean, the two brothers.

But none of that matters now, the two cold, dead, limp bodies of her brothers lay across the double bed next to each other. The shorter one, Dean, had a bullet hole in the back of his head, execution style but the taller one, Sam, A knife had severed his spinal cord, making his death slower than his brothers but more painful.

Sophie's eyes finally gazed over to the bodies, her face not showing anything, she couldn't – if she did then the dam would break and the single thought that her brothers were gone for good would kill her both mentally and physically.

So many scenarios had gone through her head – what could she have done to stop it?

That was the top question in her mind, maybe if she went with Dean instead of Bobby then maybe he would be alive. Then they could have saved Sam from Jake's knife, shot the bastard in the middle of his eyes and watch him slowly go. That thought made Sophie smirk a little, she wasn't the same girl she was when Mike first died. After losing everything and nearly dying twice herself, it leaves a mark under the skin, in her soul. Her hands made a fist, she would get revenge, right after she brings her brothers back.

…_**Sophie Winchester – The Middle Sister… **_

…_**Where it all Began…**_

Sophie, Dean and Sam travelled state by state completing hunts and meeting new people and as it was, the reason they were about to pass by 'The Sunnyside Diner', although because of Dean they were stopping to have something to eat on the go. The diner was located in the middle of nowhere, but so was their possible hunt – it was over three hours away from this spot.

So many things had happened since that day when they encountered a version of Bloody Mary, Sophie taking most of the heat. It had been over 6 months since she made a decision that would change all their lives, maybe not to the brothers but it was to her most definitely. She had given up her baby girl, Mary-Anne. Angela still had an emergency contact in case something unnatural happened but in the end, the brunette Winchester had given Angela full rights to her daughter. She didn't want Mary-Anne anywhere near this crap and with the yellow-eyed demon after the little girl when she turned the age Sam did – it was imperative that this bastard dies before then. This would be the last motherly duty she will perform for her daughter, even if it killed her.

Before and after that time, they had nearly been caught by the FBI and had them hot their trail for a while. Sophie was still healing from yet another loss, Mason Groove – she had found a connection within him until she realised he wasn't able to be saved from the werewolf curse – in the end she was the one who had to put the bullet in his head. What was the point in loving when everyone kept dying?

Another shot was taken at her when she was caught by a djinn not even a week ago, she had the whole life she wanted but at a couple of costs even with the wish. She had Mike and Mary-Anna back, but the cost was her father dead and strangers for her brothers. In the end she has taken one last look at them before plunging a knife in her heart, luckily it was only a dream, meaning it didn't really kill her – it only awoke her from the lie. She could still see the grown up version of her daughter begging her to stop, sobbing that she'll lose her mother – and Mike, he didn't want to lose her again. The only things keeping her going were her two brothers, Sam and Dean.

The turn of a different direction snapped Sophie out of her stupor, she blinked as her pupils felt dry from the constant staring into space. She saw Sam glance at her every so often, it was starting to annoy her slightly but in the end she gratefully took the concern to heart.

She cleared her throat, leaning forwards in her seat so that her elbows were resting on her knees, "So, are we going to get any food or what?" Moving her head from side to side as each brother sat in the front two seats. Dean's rock music was blasting from the dashboard, getting their brains used to the repetitive tone.

"Yup," Dean chirped, turning into the 'Sunnyside Diner' roadway where the Impala followed the dirt path that led to the small little diner in the middle of nowhere. The vehicle was parked next to an old truck that looked like it needed some TLC, but outside was raining like hell, there were deep puddles of water everywhere. The older sibling turned to the youngest who had been voted earlier to get the food, "Now, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Raising a challenging eyebrow at his younger brother mockingly.

"Dude…" Sam huffed, putting on his bitch face. That was one time he had forgotten, now his brother wasn't going to let him go from that.

Sophie rolled her eyes at the sibling's antics and grabbed a couple of bills the side of her duffle bag, "Here." She announced, holding out the money to Sam to take. "Just get me whatever you're having Sam, I'm not really picky." She turned to Dean, "We're the one who are gonna have to live with you and those extra onions all day in this car, cut him some slack."

Sam grabbed the money from his sister as Dean shared a teasing grin on his face to them, knowing how bad the smell could get for them with their very long drive. The younger Winchester opened the front door on his side before stepping out into the rain, he wrapped the jacket around his body a little tighter as the chill started to get to him.

"Hey," Dean made one last final call as Sam was about to leave from vocal distance, "See if they got any pie!" He requested, his mouth watering at the very mention of the stuff.

Sam gave him a mock annoyed look before slamming the door behind him, walking over to the diner with the cash safe in his pocket.

Sophie sighed from the back seat, wiping her tired eyes as her brain started to go distant again. It had been days since she got a full night sleep, she wouldn't tell her brothers but the nightmares have started to come back, ever since their father died to save her own life. That day was probably ranking as another top competitor as which day ruined her life that little bit more.

Because of the yellow-eyed demon; after they had escaped him when their father was possessed. There had been a car crash with Dean's very own 'baby', Sam, Dean and John were lucky to only come out with either a broken bone or scratched, but Sophie – she had fallen into a coma which the doctor had told the living Winchesters there wasn't much hope for her – even for staying alive much longer.

She couldn't even remember what happened until she woke up in a hospital bed, according to Sam and Dean, a reaper had come to visit her, trying to take her away from life. The only reason she woke up was because her father had made a deal, his life for hers, it's the only thing that made sense.

From then her father's final words to her had kept flickering in and out of her brain, '_I'm so sorry you're going to have to do this; but, if you can't save Sammy – you'll have to kill him."_ She honestly didn't get what he meant at the time, but after that she and the brothers had begun discovering others like Sam – what they were capable of and so much more. Sophie wouldn't admit it out loud, neither would Dean, but they were both scared to the bone about something happening to their brother and losing him. She already promised herself that she would save Sam at all costs, there was no way she was going to lose him, not her little geeky brother.

A spitting sound knocked her out of her musings, she blinked as her eyes went to the radio – Dean seeming to notice as well as his hand started to tap on it, hard. The device kept turning on and off until it cut out completely, "What the hell." Sophie whispered to herself, feeling foreboding rise in her gut as she and Dean started looking around outside the car from their windows.

Dean looked up to the diner again as Sophie still looked around as if she were trying to find someone, "Sophie." He muttered in dread when he noticed no one in the diner from the windows, the lights were still on but Sam and the waitress weren't standing there anymore, neither were the people around the counters.

The female Winchester looked up, seeing what Dean was and getting the same feelings at the sight. Without even another word, each of them rushed out of their doors, running to the diner in an untold panic building up inside them.

As soon as the two siblings reached the door and walked in, there were dead bodies everywhere. People with their necks slit, blood everywhere near the bodies, it looked like a bloodbath slaughtering. With a silent agreement they took out their side-arms from the rim of their pants, having it ready in case something were still there. They're top priority was Sam though. "Sam?" They're voices conjoined together. The diner's music still played in the background as Sophie and Dean walked around the establishment, trying to find their brother – both praying that he wasn't one of the slit-throat victims.

Sophie ended up at the end of the room, opening the back door hoping that her little brother had run out of it to try and save himself. "Sam?!" She called into the wet night, her voice loud and clear with hope yet desperation. He had to be there, "Sam?!" She tried again, feigning in unwanted silence other than the water droplets that started attacking her jacket and her other hand that held the gun.

There was no answer even as she pulled back her hand from the glass window of the door, she felt a gritty substance underneath as she pulled away. Frowning in confusion, she lifted her fingers to her vision to identify what it was. "Sulfur…" Whispering to herself, her stomach dropping in horror as this demon could have possibly taken away their little brother – the one she was supposed to protect.

She hadn't realised that Dean had come up behind her during the discovery, but his face nearly mirrored his sister's in an exact way. He grabbed his sister's arm tightly as he pulled her out of the front door again with him, scared that he'd lose someone else in the process of leaving another sibling alone. They needed to find Sam, both Winchester's prayed to whatever god was out there, that their Sammy was ok and that they'll find him.

Sophie and Dean walked out, "Sam!" Each sibling cried into the darkness, not caring that they were getting beyond wet right now. "Sammy!" All they got was the sound of water droplets hitting the puddles, their breathing starting to heave as the full realisation came to them. Their little brother was gone; Sam had been taken and they were going to do whatever it took to bring him back.

~ 8 ~

Morning came fast for the remaining siblings, without even a thought Bobby had been notified. Even Dean knew when to ask for help when it came to family. The two Winchesters met Bobby on a dead road in the middle of nowhere, but a small lake beside them made them ease up just a bit from the silence of the atmosphere.

"This is it." Bobby announced, bringing out a detailed map of America – all the main roads, cities, towns and more are spotted on the map with ease. "All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Pointing to the map.

Sophie looked at it closely, trying to find something but there was nothing – it was just an ordinary map, "Bobby, there's nothing on here." Her voice turned frustrated – this wasn't helping.

The older man nodded, accepting the young girl's tone towards the situation, "Exactly." Looking into her eyes, a knowing look finally coming to her face – realising that they were going to get nowhere pretty fast at this rate.

"Come on," Dean snapped, looking between the other two who has seemed to be finishing a silent conversation, "There has to be something! What about the normal, low level stuff?" His questions were carrying on the tone Sophie had picked up earlier, "Exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what he's saying, Dean." Sophie breathed out, exhaustion from the last couple of days starting to beat her up, "There's nothing, not even a whisper." Her head fell to the hands as her elbows lay against the Impala. The makings of a headache were coming on fast – there had been so much stress lately, it's a wonder to how she was still standing.

Bobby nodded, glancing at the female with concern – he didn't know much of what she's been through lately but it was staring to dawn on him that she wasn't going to last longer if they didn't find Sam okay and quickly. "That's what I'm telling you two, it's completely quiet."

Dean looked confused yet irritated at the same time, "Then how are we supposed to look for Sam?" He looked back at the map, "What do we do? Just close our eyes and point?" His voice turned sarcastic as the reality of the 'no occurrences' hit him.

"No, Dean." Sophie snapped, turning to her older brother, "What he's saying is that we aren't going to find him with the usual stuff. We're running on our luck at the moment which isn't very high as always." Dean was about to retort until a cell phone ringing hit their ears, the shrill came from Dean's phone.

Dean gritted his teeth as he pressed answer and spoke into the microphone, "Ash, what have you got?" Sophie perked up a little beside him, feeling like Ash would be able to tell them something they don't already know.

The wacky haired man from the other end obviously didn't say stuff that was helpful by the look and sound of Dean. The older Winchester sighed, putting his phone away before looking between his sister and Bobby who looked at him expectantly, "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse."

"He has something doesn't he?" Sophie stated questionly as she maneuvered herself into the Impala with Bobby and her brother. She sat in the middle of the back seat as usual while Bobby took Sam's spot in the front.

Dean nodded, "Sounds like it." Turning on the car, the familiar purr of the engines grinding together as they made their way down the road – on their way to the Roadhouse.

~ 8 ~

A couple of hours later; the Impala drove up a dirt road towards the Roadhouse. When they broke through the forest line, the site crushed both their hope and a devastating feeling withered inside them. "What the hell-" Dean muttered, his eyes drinking in the hounding sight in front of them.

The Roadhouse; the slightly dark yet lively place that held hunters from all across America was now a pile of burned rubble. Everything burnt to a crisp. Even from the long range sight; each person in the car could see a couple of bodies – logic would make the assumption of the bodies to be hunters that were caught in the fire.

Dean parked the car just outside the remains of the building, making sure to keep it away just enough so nothing would harm his 'Baby'. "No…" Sophie gasped from her seat, not even beginning to count how many hunters could have been trapped inside. Ellen, Jo – Ash?

~ 8 ~

The two older Winchesters and Bobby had gotten out the car to survey the wreckage, trying to find signs that their friends were either still alive or now at peace in wherever death would take them.

Each of them stepped carefully through the burnt structure and bodies, their stomachs churning at the overall smell of the air.

"My god-" Bobby let out in his usual gruff voice, his hand covering his mouth to block the flow of the disgusting air that smelt like burnt flesh. He was begging that Ellen, Jo and Ash hadn't been in the Roadhouse when it went up in flames; but those odds weren't exactly in their favour which deepened the horror of the situation.

Dean called over his shoulder, "You see Ellen?" He wondered to his sister and father's long-found friend.

Sophie shook her head, how were they supposed to really tell who these people were when all the bodies were burnt. Flashes of Mike burning on Mary-Anne's ceiling appeared in her vision, but she quickly shook them off, now wasn't the time to be thinking about the past. "None of the bodies resemble Ellen's height and body structure or Jo's even," She got out, feeling a little happy that the older woman and daughter may have gotten out alive, "There's so many people here." Guilt racked though her veins when she thought about the more than twenty hunters that could have had families of their own.

Bobby shook his head as well, "No, I can't see neither of them." Gulping down the vomit that edged its way up his throat – he had seen some pretty terrible things, but this one takes the cake.

"What about Ash?" Sophie looked to her brother, she noticed him staring at something on the ground – a body. She blinked in confusion until she watched Dean take a gentle hold of the watch attached to the acquired body. Her mouth opened slightly in a gape when she recognised the exact watch – it was Ash's.

"Oh, Ash." Dean exclaimed, "Damn it!" His voice became louder into more of a shout – they're only lead (and one of their friends) were gone.

~ 8 ~

"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean wondered to no one in particular as each of them started to walk back to the Impala, feeling time running out since the time Sam went missing.

"It must have been something big," Sophie guessed, shaking her head – trying to rid the images of burnt bodies out of her mind, "Someone went to a lot of trouble to keep that information from getting to us, Ash obviously hit the jackpot." Her hand went up to her head, rubbing it soothingly as her head started to hurt a little more than before.

"Maybe," Dean scoffed, there was no way they were going to find out now anyway unless a miracle happened, "We don't even know where Ellen is, or if she's even still alive." He waved his arms about as Sophie's fingers rubbed against her forehead harder – feeling a strong headache coming but it felt more powerful than before. "How the hell are we going to find Sam."

Sophie gritted her teeth together, "We'll find him!" She finally snapped at her brother, finding his voice starting to annoy her while a pounding went on in her head. Just as Bobby and Dean look to her, her face scrunched up in pain as the headache got to the point of banging against her brain. She grunted, her hands coming up to her head as her body slightly leaned against the Impala – she head Dean call out to her, concern driven in his voice.

Suddenly it just stopped, Sophie looked up to Bobby still standing where he was, confused yet worried while Dean stood closer to her, true concern filling his feature. Only a second later the pain hit again causing Sophie to stumble a bit while her hands grabbed her hair tightly, like she was pulling it out. A pained groan came out of her mouth as her closed eyes saw a picture, like a vision. _An old bell with an oak tree, sitting above a water well._

It left her head quickly along with the pain, letting her breathe out in relief. She felt Dean holding her around the waist, she must have nearly fallen from her spot when the vision came and went. "What was that?" Bobby asked, looking at Sophie in question. That wasn't normal. She seemed to be gasping for air as she took in the reality of her surroundings.

The female Winchester shook her head, confused, she wasn't Sam – she didn't get visions like he did, "I-It's probably just the stress." Her voice stuttered at the beginning, her eyes starting to droop, whatever it was – it took a lot out of her.

"Do you have headaches like that a lot?" Dean spoke up this time, wondering to himself if he had seen his sister acting like this before – but nothing came to mind.

Sophie shook her head after swallowing tightly, wondering where she had seen that bell before – it couldn't have been a coincidence. "No." Sure, she had been having headaches a lot but it was always from stress and they were only small ones – never this bad. She had acted more like Sam did when he got the visions. She wiped her hands over her tired eyes, "I swore I could have seen something though."

Bobby suddenly look conflicted on how he should act towards this, "You mean like – like a vision?" He inquired, "Like what Sam gets." He had never seen Sam go through the visions before, but if it's anything like they've described it – it'll be painful.

Sophie shook her head, pulling away from her brother a little who still held her, "I'm not a psychic Bobby, I don't know how it happened-" Her voice was cut short by her head starting to explode again, she didn't even try holding her voice in when a low painful yell shot out of her mouth and her legs gave way underneath her – Dean grabbed her again sharply, pulling her to him as she held her head with no awareness of her surroundings.

A flash flew through her closed eyes again, _Sam and the Oak Bell _shot through her head. Sam was okay, and now she knew where he was. The pain went away again with a gasp, her eyes opened to her still on the ground, leaning on the lower part of her legs while her brother held up the top part of her body so she didn't fall completely on the floor. "Jesus," She swore, still gasping for air as all the pain started lifting away, "I really sympathise with Sammy now, visions hurt like a bitch."

Dean snorted, unwrapping his arms from his sisters body as she started to get up herself with a slight shake to her limbs, "You with us, Soph?" Checking to make sure it wasn't going to happen again.

Sophie went silent for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled, remembering everything, "I know where Sam is." Looking between the two guys with her relieved facial expression as she got up from the ground and brushing off her pants from the dirt that tried to stick to her, "There was a bell with an engraving of an oak tree. Sam's in Cold Oak, South Dakota." She looked to Dean with beaming smile to show that she really knew where their little brother was, "I don't know how I got the vision, but Sam was there. We have to get him, now!"

~ 8 ~

It was nightfall again when the two older Winchesters and Bobby reached South Dakota, each of them wielding a flashlight and shot gun. "Sam!" Each of them shouted as they made their way through the most haunted town. Thunder rumbled in the distance, indicating that a storm was coming in the horizon.

The three of them turned a corner; walking through a broken fence and they saw the person they had been looking for standing there holding his arm. Sam. Sophie and Dean both let out happy grins as they saw their little brother in front of him.

Sam smiled in relief, feeling safe again as his sister had recognised the visions from Andy's message like he knew she would. He started walking towards them. He didn't notice Jake behind him.

Sophie's eyes widen with Dean's when they both noticed him though, "Sam! Look out!" The female Winchester shouted, her speed picking up with her brother. "No!" They both screamed as they watched Jake plunge a knife into their brother's back, around the spinal legion.

Sophie dropped down to Sam's height as he fell to the floor and Jake took a run for it in the opposite direction, "I'm gonna get that bastard!" Dean seethed in anger, grabbing his sister's shot gun and running after Jake with Bobby, leaving Sophie with Sam in her arms.

Sophie turned her full attention to Sam as Dean ran off. His eyes were blinking tiredly, his body swaying even when she held him up the best she could. "Sam," His body slumped into her arms, she wrapped them around him as his head fell to her shoulder. Her left hand went down to the wound created by Jake on her little brothers back, she looked at her hand which was now caked in crimson liquid, sending shivers down her own spine. "Sam." Her voice cracked as tears started to pool against her eyes but not flowing out just yet, "Hey." Pulling him away from her, trying to keep him awake but he just slumped against her, "You're gonna be okay, you're okay - you hear me!"

She pulled him away from her body again, "It's not even that bad," Shaking her head, trying to convince herself in the denial that awakened in her soul. She ignored the blood on her hands as she started to tap her brother's cheeks – trying to keep him awake, needing him to stay awake – 'he'll be fine!' She kept telling herself. "You're gonna be fine, we'll get you patched up and you'll be the same geeky little brother Dean and I love so much." Tears finally dropped down on her cheeks even though she never noticed. She looked at his face, he was still awake but he looked like he was slipping away with every moment that went by, "Hey!" She shouted, noticing him fading away in her arms, "Listen to me! You're gonna be good as new." His head flopped to the side, "I'm gonna take care of you, just like an older sister would – you're gonna be fine and I'm gonna take care of you. Just like Dean will." She placed her hands on his cheeks, bringing him closer so they were only inches away, face to face, "Taking care of their little brothers, it's what we do right, I promised you'd always be okay and you will – y-you're gonna be fine." Her voice came out as more of a sob than a calmed speech – her resolve was dissolving fast.

Sam's eyes finally closed, a small amount of blood coming out of his mouth as his skin started to lose it's colour, "Sam?!" Sophie's broken voice tried to get through to his head, but her hand felt no pulse of a heart beat from his neck like before. "Sammy?!" The tears were finally pooling from her eyelids, her vision blurring in wetness.

Realisation seemed to flood into the sister's face, "No-" Tears fell down faster at the chocked word, "No, no, no-" Shaking her head and bringing him close to her again like he did before when his body collided with hers. She pulled him in tightly against her body as painful sobs racked her body, her mind not wanting to believe that her little brother was gone and no life remained in his body. "Sam, please – no, please-" She kept begging, grief filling her sobs as everything started to crumble around her emotional state, breaking her into little tiny pieces.


	9. Important Note

Hello to everyone whose still with this story. I can't remember if I said, but I have decided to discontinue this story - and delete it within a couple of days. I am actually beginning to write a new Supernatural story which is basically my take on 'what is dean had been a girl'. Basically Sam has an older sister instead of a brother.

I'm uploading the prologue within the next couple of minutes so if you interest, there we go.

lisa.


End file.
